Kuronue's Pendant
by Buffybot76
Summary: What happens when Keiko discovers that her childhood imaginary friend, wasn't as imaginary as she'd thought?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** We solemnly swear that we own nothing save for the plot that came out of our twisted imaginations.

**AN:** Just another twisted plot coming from Buffybot76 and Mithryl, please let us know what you think.

  


**Kuronue's Pendant**

  
  


**_- Chapter 1 -_**

"Keiko, I've run out of pine cleaner and need to run to the store," Mrs Yukimura called from the bottom of the ladder that lead to the attic where her daughter was, "Will you be okay up there till I get back?"

"Sure, mom," Keiko's voice called from the recesses of the dusty old attic, "I'm just going through some of these boxes for now!"

Mrs Yukimura sighed, "Alright then, dear, I'll be back in a little while, then we can really get into our spring cleaning in preparation for you moving into that new apartment." With that, the older woman grabbed her purse and car keys and left the house.

Keiko heard her mother leave the house and sneezed from the dust. She wondered how long it had really been since this attic was cleaned. She was about to open the next box when her hands were drawn to the one next to it, instead. She opened the box, not really knowing what she would find in it. Most of the ones that she had opened so far had held old books, though there seemed to be some of her school papers in this one. She quickly rifled through the papers and suddenly her hand brushed something cool and metallic.

Tentatively, Keiko wrapped her fingers around the object and withdrew it from the depths of the box. Raising it up to get a good look, she opened her hand to find a pendant resting in her palm. A red, star-shaped stone, mounted in a gold setting and strung on a simple gold chain. The meager light provided by the hanging bulb in the ceiling seemed to bring out a luster to the necklace, causing the stone to take on a bright crimson hue. Delicate and alluring, it was a beautiful piece of jewelry to say the least. She gazed at it with interest until suddenly a cool breeze gusted over her, sending a shiver down her spine.

As her fingers traced over the pendant, moving dust from the surface, she heard a distant male voice call, _'Keiko!'_ When she heard that voice, she was thrown into a vision from her own past.

_A six year old Keiko looked up at her grandma in awe. "You're really giving this to me?" She fingered the chain, much too long for her and the magnificent pendant that was hanging on the chain._

Her grandmother smiled down at her, "Yes, Keiko-chan, I don't know why, but I think you will be able to find it's proper owner sooner than I would."

The small child only nodded, still speechless at being gifted with something that looked so valuable. Her grandma had come to stay the summer and was due to leave that evening, but had told Keiko that she had a surprise for her before she departed. Once she'd bestowed her gift, the elderly woman went on her way, sure that her grandchild would be able to accomplish the task that she herself had been unable to do in her childhood. She felt it in her heart.

Overjoyed at possessing such a beautiful thing, the child hurried up to her room and plopped herself in front of the mirror of the miniature vanity table that her mother had gotten her. Smiling happily, Keiko took the pendant by its delicate chain and slipped it over her head, allowing the mounted stone to hang low on her stomach.

She shrugged when she saw just how low it hung, but she knew that as she grew up, it would hang more where a pendant was supposed to hang. She knew that she had just been given an incredible task by her grandmother in trying to find who this belonged to, but she was confidant in the way that only small children could be that she would succeed. she gave a firm nod at the mirror and then gave a prompt yawn. It was aweful late, she decided. Her mom had made her get ready for bed before Grandma left and so she trotted over to the bed in her pajamas and curled her hand around the pendant, wondering who could have owned this pendant that she was supposed to find?

Her dreams were confusing that night. There was a black haired man with what looked like bat wings and then there was this silver haired guy who had a tail and fox-type ears. They were running through a forest, their movements fluid and swift as shadowy figures chased them. Deep, frightening growls pursued the two and then there was an audible SNAP of something giving way. The dark haired one gasped, rebounded off of the trunk of a small sapling even as his silvery companion cried out.

"No! Kuronue!"

"My pendant!" The other, Kuronue, called out. "It's important!"

Deep, impending doom grew as the events played out. Snarls and grunts grew louder and closer, the whistling sound of sharp things cutting the air... and the agonized cry of Kuronue, as he was impaled by numerous spears of bamboo...

With a piercing cry, the child shot up in bed, sweat pouring from her small brow as she panted for breath. As her mother and father rushed in, flipping the switch on the wall and flooding the darkness with light as they enveloped their daughter in loving arms, Keiko looked down. She realized that she had never let go of the pendant all night.

Keiko gasped as the memories washed over her again. She knew what they were now, those two in her dreams! Both of them were youkai and one was the same type of demon as Kurama! She wondered if it was coincidence. Silver youkos were not common, she knew, but this couldn't be the same, could it? She wondered how her pendant had ended up in the attic, but then remembered when her parents had taken it away from her. She clutched the pendant closer to her chest, wondering if her friend was still in it. "Kuronue?" She whispered. "I've missed you, my friend."

She got a warm pulse from the stone and again the whispered, _'Keiko? I've been lonely, and who's idea was it to stick me in a box for twelve years!'_

Keiko stemmed the tears that threatened to overtake her in order to respond. "I'm sorry, but it wasn't mine. My parents didn't like the influence that you were having over me."

There came a somewhat offended sound, somewhere between a scoff and a snort. _'Well, pardon me! I never expected this to be given to a child and was simply trying to teach you to survive!'_

Keiko snickered, unable to hold in the playfully sarcastic tone in her reply. "Survive? You've got to be joking."

_'Not really.'_ Kuronue replied seriously. _'I come from a very harsh place and stealing what you need is the norm more often than not.'_

Keiko sobered at hearing this, remembering once more just who she was speaking to now. This wasn't just a fictional character made up by a childish mind. Not an imaginary friend as she had claimed him to be when she was young. She wasn't sure exactly _what_ Kuronue was, but it was for certain that he was real.

"So..." Keiko began, not quite certain where to begin. She had so many questions she wanted to ask, so many things she wanted to know. Finally, she decided to go with something easy. "I take it you're _not_ a figment of my imagination."

Kuronue's laughter drifted to her. _'No, Keiko, I am not. Sometimes I wish I was.'_ He sighed.

Hearing this reply made Keiko curious. She'd often wondered this when she was smaller but had never had the courage to ask. "Kuronue, what do you look like?"

Kuronue thought about it for a moment before he simply said. _'Look in the pendant, Keiko.'_

"Okay..." Keiko brought the pendant up, holding it by the delicate chain so that it dangled in front of her eyes. When the stone finally stopped swaying, Keiko looked into the stone and had to stifle a gasp at what she saw.

The first thing she noticed were the contrasts. He was all dark or light, no coloring in between the two. Pale skin, jet black hair and eyes. He had black, bat-like wings and wore a vest for a shirt. His wrists were wrapped with some black material, but not solidly. He seemed to wear a hat on his head that his very pointed ears stuck out the top of his hat, as well as his pony tail. After the appearance actually sank in, Keiko was struck by the actual attractiveness of the pendant's inhabitant. Unable to come up with any acceptable assessment, she simply said the first thing that came to her mind.

"....Wow."

Kuronue took in Keiko's appearance. He had last seen her as a small child and so she had changed more than a little. Large, brown eyes sat in a heart-shaped face which was pleasing in his opinion. Her auburn hair was shorter than he normally liked, but it still looked nice, soft and silky. He heard her whispered 'wow' and wasn't sure whether it was good or bad, but found that her features pleased him very much. _'Thank you. Might I say that you have grown into quite a lovely meikinrui, Keiko.'_

Keiko flushed at this, the use of her former imaginary friend's pet name for her. "I'm anything but a songbird, Kuronue, but thank you, too."

_'Of course you are a songbird, Keiko.'_ Kuronue replied with a soft smile.

Keiko's blush deepened, but before she could respond the sound of the front door opening sounded below and Keiko's mother's voice called out. "Keiko, I'm back!"

Keiko glanced up briefly as she called back with an affirmative "Yes, mom. I'm almost done up here!" before turning back to the pendant. "We'll finish talking later." She told the dark haired youkai spirit before draping the chain over her head and around her neck. She noted that the pendant now fell in the right spot, nestled between her breasts and not sure what her mother would say to her having this particular piece of her childhood, slipped it beneath her blouse for the time being. With a sigh, Keiko continued to go through the rest of the attic, packing away anything that she wished to take with her when she moved out the following weekend.

Kurama knocked on Keiko's front door. It was still early, about nine in the morning, but Keiko was swamped with trying to pack to move out into the apartment building. Since it was the same building that he lived in, it was really very easy for him to help her move. He smiled at the thought. He hadn't had one of his friends this close to him in quite a while and it felt good to be close to someone once again. He silently cursed as his thoughts swam once more to the past. They had been haunting him more and more frequently, first Kuronue, then Yomi, his past seemed unwilling to let him go. He forcefully thrust his thoughts off to the side as the door opened in front of him.

Keiko opened the door, slightly nervous. She had decided, since her parents weren't home due to both of them having to work their ramen shop, that she would wear her pendant outside today. She couldn't come right out and asked Kurama if he was the youko that Kuronue remembered, nor did she have the guts to ask Kuronue the name of the silver youko. If Kurama recognized the pendant, then fine, if not... Well, it was at least a way to break the ice with her aloof friend.

"Hello, I'm glad you're here, Kurama." Keiko said, stepping back and opening the door a bit wider to let the red head in. She made sure to stay partially behind the door, not quite ready for him to see the pendant just yet. "I never realized that I owned so much stuff!"

Kurama took in the frazzled appearance of his friend's face and smiled at her. "It is not a problem, Keiko. In fact, I needed help when moving and with you moving into my apartment complex, at least we have someplace to sit down in and get a drink without having to unpack half a dozen boxes first." He stepped through the door and noted the many boxes already stacked. "Where do we start?"

"With these, I suppose. They're already taped up and marked." She gestured to the stack and stepped out from behind the door hesitantly.

Keiko tensed but Kurama didn't seem to notice. He simply nodded and walked over to the indicated spot and bent down to gather the first armload of boxes. With a slight sigh of disappointment, Keiko went over to help. As she leaned down, the pendant fell down to dangle in the air around her neck. In the position she was in, Keiko as unable to see when Kurama's eyes strayed a look her way before he froze when they landed on the stone.

Kurama didn't know what to think. The last time he'd seen that pendant, it was in the possession of someone who was a fake and now apparently Keiko had it. He reached out a trembling hand and tenderly cupped the precious medallion. "Kuronue?" He whispered brokenly.

Kuronue's soul looked out from the pendant. He didn't recognize who was handling it at the moment, but they apparently recognized the pendant. Whoever it was looked like they were on the verge of tears. _'Keiko, who is this?'_

"Er..." Keiko stalled, unsure if she should even speak. From the looks of it, Kurama was about to break down, but she knew that her friend, both of her friends, needed some answers. "He's Kurama," She whispered softly.

_'Kur-'_ Kuronue's voice seemed to break off as shock flooded him from the sudden revelation. _'No... it can't be...'_

Keiko couldn't reply for the moment the words had left her lips, she found herself pinned by a pair of shimmering emerald orbs. "Keiko, what....?" Kurama questioned.

Keiko swallowed the lump that seemed to have formed in her throat and reached up to take hold of the hand cradling the pendant. "Kurama... do you recognize it? Do you... remember who it belonged to?"

Kurama nodded even as he felt a few tears leak from his eyes. The last time he recalled crying was when he knew his mother would get better. "It belonged to my old friend, Kuronue. We were friends, partners, almost brothers. One night this chain snapped and he was killed." He took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to get his emotions and his breathing back in order. His brain kicked in and he asked, "How did you get it?"

Keiko tightened her hold on Kurama's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Why don't we go sit down before I get into it, okay? Maybe get that drink you were talking about before?"

Inside the pendant, Kuronue had fallen silent, simply listening to the conversation taking place between Keiko and the person whom she said was his partner of long ago.

Kurama agreed. His legs were more than a little wobbly and he needed that drink, water would be welcome, he could use a stronger drink, but at the moment, he didn't dare cloud his clarity of mind. They quickly moved to the kitchen, where they sat at the table. "May I hold it for a bit?"

"Of course," Keiko nodded, immediately removing the pendant and passing it to Kurama's outstretched hand, wondering what Kurama would do or say next.

Kuronue looked at the human red head from within the pendant. It didn't look like his old partner, but then kitsunes were master of disguise, too. He decided to wait.

"I wish I could have saved Kuronue that day, Keiko. It wasn't possible, even for a plant master, the bamboo shot up too fast for me to do anything but watch in horror as he told me to run." He drank from the glass of water that she brought over to him, "Thank you. I ran, but I was empty after that." He looked at her, tenderly rubbing his fingers delicately over the pendant. "Now, you were going to tell me how you got this?"

Kuronue felt shock run through him. That this person should know of his last moments within his own body . . . It had to be Kurama. He wondered if he could connect with him, the same way that he could connect with Keiko. He tentatively sent the thought, knowing that both of them would receive it. _'Kurama, Keiko? Old friend, if you are he, please respond.'_

Kurama's hand trembled as he heard the careful thought. Keiko just watched in hushed silence as the most steady of the group nearly broke down again.

"Kuronue? But how?" Kurama asked.

_'I could ask you the same thing, but I'll let Keiko explain some of it.'_ Kuronue replied, watching his partner.

Instantly, Keiko found herself victim to Kurama's intense gaze. "Thanks alot, Kuronue." Keiko said softly, somewhat exasperated, but in a way relieved at the same time. Looking back into Kurama's questioning eyes, she began to explain how she came to possess Kuronue's pendant.

"Well, it all started when I was six," Keiko began, "My grandmother gave it to me right before she was to leave and go back home." Keiko's voice lowered slightly into a saddened tone. "She died in her sleep a week later. That was one of the reasons I grew to cherish the pendant, because it was the last tie to my grandma. We were always so close and I loved her very much." She wiped an errant tear away as it escaped her eye. Kurama reached over and put his hand over hers as she continued, "Anyway, the night she gave me the pendant, I had this dream... one that I didn't really understand at the time. Kuronue spoke to me for the first time a few days later."

Kurama looked at her and then down at the pendant. "This dream, can you describe it?"

Keiko nodded, "I was in a dark forest, watching from a distance. And I saw two figures racing through the trees. I could barely make them out until a patch of moonlight highlighted them enough to make out some features. I didn't recognize it then, but now I know that they were youkai. One was a silver youko, the other... perhaps a bat demon? I never really knew." Here Keiko shot a somewhat accusing look at the pendant. Kurama was taken back when he actually felt a cringe emmanate from it.

"So, I watched them run. They were obviously being chased by something... alot of somethings. And then I heard the sound of something breaking and the dark haired demon changed direction and began running back toward their pursuers. The youko called the demon by name, Kuronue, and begged for him to come back, but..." Keiko's voice trailed off as she looked back up at Kurama. She winced inwardly as she saw the new tears that ran down Kurama's face. "But, I'm sure you know how the dream ends..." She finished gently.

Kurama nodded, even as a tear fell onto Kuronue's pendant. He shakily said, "Oh, yes, I can tell you how it ends. It was terrifying and sad enough to live through, and you were only six. Not even in the Makai are most children that young exposed to some of the horrors that we have learned to live with. I always blamed myself for not being able to save him." He reached up and brushed away the tears as his memories washed over him. "I can't recall crying so much." He gave a bitter laugh, and looked at the pendant as he added, "The next day I went and got drunk, trying to drown myself in drink. None of it worked. I finally learned to live with the loss, but I had lost a vital part of my heart."

Keiko could only stare on in shock. Just the thought of Kurama actually drinking alcohol... that mixed with the sight of him actually shedding tears... it was very disturbing indeed. It seemed that Kuronue was in a much similar state. Not a sound came from the pendant that still rested in Kurama's tear dampened hand. Keiko felt torn. She had the overwhelming impulse to just go to him. To gather him up in her arms and hold on tight. To never let go until all of his pain and sadness had been dispelled.

Of course she didn't give into it. She had no right to hold him in such a familiar way, despite the fact that they were friends. It just wasn't... appropriate. So she remained silent, giving comfort only through the contact of their hands as she slowly massaged the back of his hand soothingly with her thumb.

Kurama lifted his head, looking at their joined hands. He had always cared for his friends, but was afraid to get too close. He gave Keiko a wan smile. "It's not your fault, Keiko. These memories have haunted me for a while now. My past is far from clean. This just happens to be the most painful of my memories, and probably Kuronue's as well. Were there any other dreams, maybe happy ones?"

Keiko paused, but the entreaty in his green eyes was unmistakable. "Well, there was one where Kuronue tried to pick your pocket?" She tentatively began, and saw Kurama laugh. She felt the embarrassement coming from the pendant, but didn't sense any dissention coming from that quarter.

"I remember that situation quite well." Kurama chuckled. "Kuronue, you are right to be embarrassed on this one, but you didn't know any better." He explained to Keiko, "It's how we met. He was barely, what, a hundred and fifty at the time?"

_'Something like that.'_ Kuronue replied, _'Go on, I don't think I ever actually explained this one to her. I know I never explained the other. It was just too painful, that and I never actually knew just which of my memories she picked up on.'_

"I understand. Well, he tries, he would have succeeded if it had been anyone but a high ranking member of the Theif Guild." Kurama started, "But, when his hand slipped in, I caught it, and looked at this pertinent, half-starved bat demon. You were right, Keiko, with your guess. I took him home and fed him, trained him and that was the beginning of our partnership." Kurama looked at the clock, "If we want to have you moved in time, however, we need to get going!"

Keiko looked at the clock, gasping as she realized how late it actually was. "Gosh, I didn't realize... I'm so sorry, Kurama! I didn't mean to take up all your time, I just didn't know any other way to find out for sure."

Kurama smiled gently at her. "I understand. I mean to find out the whole story, but another time." He gently handed the pendant back to Keiko, "Take good care of that, his soul is in it and he risked his life for it." He watched as she put it back over her head and tucked it within her shirt. He then stood and watching her stand, he said, "Thank you, Keiko. Now we only need to figure out how he can either get his own body back, or get another one, similar to the way I did, but again, another day." He swept her into a gentle hug to show how appreciative of her support he was and immediately stepped back, releasing her.

Keiko was startled, unable to recall having been hugged by Kurama before. It had felt rather... nice. She blushed as she cleared her throat. "You're welcome, Kurama. And I would be happy to talk with you more on this subject later."

Kurama saw her blush, but didn't comment on it. He hurried into the living room, closely followed by her. It had felt very nice holding Keiko like that, but she was Yusuke's woman and he refused to poach, even if he could, if he wanted to, beat him. He did, however, intend to finish their discussion about Kuronue, especially since his soul was still there, within a pendant, but that made very little difference, there were solutions. He thought about every possibility that he could think of for Kuronue while they were loading the boxes into the truck that he had borrowed for this effort.

Afterward, Keiko announced happily that the truck had held all of the boxes she had intended on taking with her to the apartment. She then asked Kurama, after they had taken the boxes to her apartment, if he wanted to come inside for them to resume their talk. Kurama declined pleasantly, realizing that, for one, it was terribly late. Not to mention it would be highly inappropriate. No, Kurama thought, there would be plenty of time for them to continue their little talk tomorrow.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**- Chapter 2 -**

_'How did my partner get into a human body?'_ Kuronue's voice asked almost immediately after the apartment door had closed behind Kurama, followed closely by _'And when the hell did he get so blasted emotional?'_

"It's..... a long story." came Keiko's reply.

_'Do you know the story?'_ Kuronue sounded serious.

Keiko shrugged. "Some... not much, really. You might want to wait and discuss that with him."

_'I suppose I can do that, though I hate waiting.'_ Kuronue replied, _'Now then, do you know when he got so blasted emotional? I always knew that he cared, no matter about that emotionless facade that he's had for centuries now, but this was a little unexpected.'_

Keiko shrugged, "I can't say for certain. This is a first for me too. Kurama's usually more...aloof. It was very strange to see him like that."

_'Trust me, meikinrui, it's all a facade. The fact that he gave you a hug, even a brief one, indicates that he cares for you, deeply.'_ He paused, _'I don't suppose you can pull me out of this shirt, can you? The view is very nice, but more than a little distracting.'_

Keiko blushed as she pulled the pendant out from between her breasts. "Sorry about that."

_'No need to apologize, trust me. They're a fine pair, it's just that I want to have a serious conversation here and well, it was drawing my mind to other subjects, so to speak.'_

"Hentai." Keiko scolded, but her voice lacked an offended tone.

_'Sorry, but it's been quite a long while since I got that kind of view.'_ Kuronue paused, _'Now where was I? Oh, yes. Kurama looks emotionless, and can be, especially if you've hit one of his, I guess you could call them 'anger spots'. He doesn't get outwardly angry, instead, the agrier he gets, the colder he gets. Neutrality seems to be his normal state. So were there any questions that you wanted to ask me?'_

Keiko thought for a moment. There were actually quite a few things she'd always wondered about the mysterious kitsune but had been either too shy or too embarrassed to ask. Now she had a chance to learn about her friend, from someone who had known him and knew him well. Looking into the face of the pendant, Keiko met Kuronue's dark gaze. "What was he like... back when you first met him?"

_'Back when I first met him?'_ Kuronue paused. _'Well, he was feared, with good reason, don't anger him, and don't get on his bad side. But other than that, he was pretty much carefree, never lacked for companionship, though it never lasted. Didn't need to worry about money. He was a little bit of a daredevil, always wanting a challenge. He loved to laugh, and pulling off a good heist always brought out the playfulness that the kitsune are notorious for. Is this the kind of thing that you wanted to know, Keiko? Please, tell me what he's like now. I can see from your face that this is making you either sad or troubled.'_

Keiko nodded, "A bit of both really. It just sounds so different from the Kurama I know, or at least have seen thus far. He keeps alot of his emotions well hidden. It's very hard to judge what he's thinking alot of the time."

Kuronue looked back at Keiko solemnly, _'If what you tell me is true, then he has changed a great deal. Course it hasn't exactly been a picnic being stuck in a pendant for this long, either, but Kurama was always hard to read what was truly going on in his mind. He obviously had some ghosts haunting him and I am sorry to say that I seem to have become one of them. I wonder if there is any way to get my soul **unstuck** from my silly pendant.'_

"I don't know," Keiko replied softly, "But there's always hope. I mean, Kurama got a body after he was seriously injured in the Makai. So, there must be a way. Kurama's smart, I bet if we work together then we could come up with something."

_'It sounds as though there is a small saga hiding in that statement that you just made, my songbird.'_ Kuronue summarized. "I think we need to sleep on this and work on it with my old partner. It will be good to work with him again. You have a sharp mind and a quick wit. Well suited to working with the two of us. You were an able apprentice for the theft aspect, too. Good hands. Shall we sleep on it and rejoin with him in the morning?"

"Alright."

Kuronue's compliment brought a blush to Keiko's cheeks. His reminder of her childhood escapades with her "imaginary friend" brought on a sense of embarrassment, mixed with a small degree of happiness. She knew now that her "natural skills" as Kuronue had called them was very wrong, but it was still a fond memory that she shared with one she'd considered her closest friend. Before Yusuke that is. The sudden remembrance of Yusuke caused Keiko to wince. She would eventually have to tell him about Kuronue and the pendant and its ties to Kurama. For some reason, she didn't think that the Toushin would take the news very well...

_The next morning..._

Keiko looked around at the debris, aka, boxes. She sighed, wondering where she should start. Yusuke was supposed to come over around one this afternoon to help, but she needed to get a start earlier than that. She decided to start in the kitchen with some of the dishes, though she had brought paper plates and napkins as well as some disposable cups and plasticware, knowing that she would have no time for dishes yet. She unpacked for most of the morning, taking a quick break about noon to eat some leftovers that she brought from her parent's house for today. She sighed in relief as the knock came for once on time. She had a good dent in the kitchen and next to tackle was the living room.

Kuronue had been silent for most of the day, only making occasional comments on things that he liked that she owned, sensing that she wanted to get as much done as possible today without many distractions.

As she worked, Keiko wondered when they would get the chance to talk to Kurama again. He had called that morning, saying that there was something extremely important that he needed to take care of, and considering he was skipping the opportunity to talk with an old friend he'd thought was dead, it must have been _very_ important.

Kuronue had grumbled about it, but finally digressed when Kurama had told Keiko that he would be by later that evening. She'd barely hung up the phone when it had rang again. It was, of course, Yusuke, offering his assistance and she'd readily accepted it. So now, here she was, rummaging through the sorted boxes and waiting on the ex-Tantei to arrive.

Yusuke knocked on the door of Keiko's new apartment. He had been wanting some time alone with her for quite some time and this seemed to be the perfect opportunity. He wanted to explore and hoped that he had a chance. He made sure to be prompt, considering her anger at his tardiness was not something that he wanted to face at the moment. He knew that Kurama had helped her move the boxes yesterday and he would help her unpack what he could. He heard her moving around the boxes, mildly cursing as he heard a soft thump, undoubtedly stubbing a toe or something. If he was lucky, then maybe he could 'kiss and make it all better.' He grinned as he heard the door open.

Keiko met Yusuke's smile with one of her own as she invited him inside the apartment and closed the door afterward.

Kuronue looked at the older teen standing just inside the doorway. He was not terribly impressed despite the fact that he could feel the power radiating off of this deceptively small built young man. Short, black hair that was slicked back in a very punk style and brown, almost hazel eyes. This kid reeked of sexual tension and while loyalty was inspired for some reason and that he could be trusted with it, something was off kilter. _'Keiko, I hate to say it, but if this is the guy you were saving yourself for, I don't think he's worthy of you.'_

Keiko stiffened, for the first time wishing she could communicate with Kuronue mentally instead of having to speak aloud. She'd tried that before and found that the only way Kuronue could hear anyone was if they spoke vocally, including her. She wondered what it was about Yusuke that made Kuronue make that assessment. It was a bit disconcerting, hearing that the man you've always loved just...didn't measure up in someone else's eyes. So, instead, she settled for a questioning glance down at the pendant. Which unfortunately brought Yusuke's attention to said pendant.

Yusuke saw Keiko's questioning look and followed her eyes. It was a magnificent pendant, obviously old. "Where did you get that from, Keiko?"

Keiko's eyes immediately snapped back up, front and center. "Eh? O-oh! Um, well, you see, this was a gift I recieved from my grandmother when I was really young. I just ran across it the other day in my mother's attic." She said, absentmindedly rubbing her fingers across the pendant's surface, almost lovingly.

Kuronue could not hold back the groan that escaped him at the feel of her fingers caressing his pendant. He knew that he was connected to the pendant, and somehow, her, but it seemed that his link to reality was getting a little stronger, especially in her presence. _'Keiko, love, as much as I love to feel your hands on my pendant, I somehow don't think you quite realize what it's doing to me, and **I don't even have a body to respond with!'**_

"What?!" Keiko took in the hint of confusion on Yusuke's face and could feel the makings of a bright red blush erupting on her face. She quickly turned away from Yusuke, her hand coming down and away from the jewel. "I'll get you for that later." She whispered to the youkai spirit.

_'Not if I get you first, my songbird.'_ Kuronue whispered in her ears. _'Sorry, but I never realized that I was sensitive to touches on my pendant. I felt it yesterday, when Kurama held it, and cried over it and now I feel your touch. We'll talk later, for now, get what you need to get done.'_

Keiko regained her somewhat askew composure and turned back to Yusuke. The dark haired Toushin looked somewhat annoyed at her turning her back on him instead of explaining. "What gives, Keiko?" He asked, crossin his arms across his chest.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just remembered that I have a job interview this evening that I can't be late for!" Keiko covered smoothly. "So, let's see if it takes us half as long to unpack these things as it did to pack them, ne?"

"You sure? I've never seen you this jumpy for a job interview." Yusuke looked her hard in the eyes.

Kuronue caught the look. This young man was no one's plaything, that was for sure. His songbird needed someone still tough, but tender and gentle as well. This 'Yusuke' had hard edges everywhere he looked. The eyes promised that they could be gentle, too, but Kuronue hadn't seen any sign of it so far.

"Of course," Keiko replied, oblivious to Kuronue's continued assessment of her boyfriend. "Now, where to start." She said, looking around.

"Why not in here?" Yusuke asked. Keiko found him standing casually by the door leading into the bedroom.

Keiko heard Kuronue snort even as she hurriedly blocked his path. "Most of what's in there is just my clothing and I have my outfit for my interview all ready to go! I really need help here in the living room, though."

Yusuke got a small look of disappointment on his face before finally saying, "Oh, okay. Sure thing." And followed her toward the stack of boxes beside the couch.

Keiko opened a box of DVD's that Kurama had placed next to the appropriate rack yesterday. It was nice to know that she did have some thoughtful friends. She bent over her beloved anime series, wondering which should go on which shelf. She made her mind up quickly, putting Fushigi Yuugi on top, followed by her collection of Ruroni Kenshin and then started on the rest of her collection of movies, ignoring the way that her backside was turned to Yusuke.

Yusuke watched the tempting sight as he idly rummaged through his box, not really unpacking it. But then again, he had a viable reason for being a bit distracted. Not being able to stop himself, he rose up from his crouched position and moved in behind Keiko's stooped form. Positioning himself, Yusuke quickly wrapped his arms around Keiko's waist and pulled her back against him, ignoring her sudden gasp of surprise. He leaned down to nuzzle her behind the ear even as he subtly ground his hips into her backside. "Ah, alone at last." He murmured suggestively.

Keiko momentarily leaned back into Yusuke's embrace, but knew where that would lead and she heard Kuronue's snort of disgust, even as Yusuke wrapped his arms around her waist. She playfully slapped his hands away and told him, "Yusuke! I have too much work to do to get distracted now!"

She heard a small cheering from the pendant, even as Kuronue whispered, _'Good girl. Work and pleasure don't mix well. Good way to get killed.'_ Kuronue thought silently to himself, _Now to see if he respects her wishes._

Yusuke released her, albeit reluctantly, and went back to his box. Keiko sighed and continued to unpack, but it wasn't two minutes before Yusuke was whirling her around and pulling her to him in order to draw her lips to his in an urgent kiss. Keiko was taken off-guard and stiffened momentarily before beginning to push lightly at Yusuke's chest. The kiss was pleasant enough but really! She'd already expressed her desire to finish unpacking as soon as possible. Couldn't he keep his hand off of her until then? Keiko mentally snorted, of course not, this was Yusuke after all...

Much to Keiko's consternation, her attempts to push him off her were uneffective. Yusuke simply proceeded to deepen the kiss by swiping his tongue across her bottom lip as his left hand strayed down to cup her behind and giving it a squeeze. Keiko gasped in surprise, thus giving Yusuke's tongue the entrance he desired. Yusuke turned them so that Keiko's back was to the couch, wary of her slap, which somehow still sent him reeling.

Kuronue could feel Keiko's panic rising and Keiko could feel the anger swelling within the pendant. She couldn't manage a verbal 'no' not with their lips locked together like this and she couldn't get enough leverage to shove him off. Kuronue decided to try something he'd never either felt the desire to do, or the inclination to do, he pulsed his energy through the pendant, in time with one of Keiko's shoves against Yusuke's chest, effectively throwing him off of her.

Yusuke stumbled back somewhat, but managed to catch himself before falling. He blinked, looking at Keiko in surprise that she could push him so forcefully. A few moments passed in which Keiko used to catch her breath. Yusuke composed himself and opened his mouth, intent on asking Keiko something along the lines of "What gives?" when the sound of someone knocking on the front door interrupted him.

Keiko hurried over to the door, avoiding Yusuke's sharp eyes for the moment and very grateful for Kuronue's intervention, as well as whoever had knocked on the door. She opened the door. "Oh, hi, Kurama!" She had never been so grateful to see their red-headed friend.

"Greetings, Keiko and," His sharp eyes noticed the Toushin before he could add Kuronue's name on the end, instead saying, "Yusuke. I am surprised to see you here."

Yusuke looked hard over at the kitsune, "I could say the same thing about you, Kurama. It's Monday, shouldn't you still be at work?"

"Indeed, normally I would, however something came up that I needed to deal with, and I needed to get my desk cleared." Kurama told him.

Kuronue chuckled, the sound echoing through Kurama and Keiko's minds. 'You still know how to sidestep an issue, don't you, Youko?' He called him by the public name the kitsune had gone by in the Makai, just to not fall out of the habit. He did not know this Yusuke, even though Kurama obviously did and until Kuronue decided which side Yusuke was on, he fell into the area of Public, not Private.

An amused smile crept onto Kurama's lips as he glanced down at the pendant hanging around Keiko's neck. Yusuke noticed. He had also noticed the slight pulse of youki that had flared when Keiko had pushed him away so forcefully a few moments ago. Despite the fact that he was often labeled a delinquent, he was definitely not stupid. He kept his suspicions to himself though and instead continued to observe Kurama and Keiko's interaction.

Kurama wanted to shake his head in amusement. It was telling that Kuronue called him Youko with Yusuke present, meaning that he either did not trust, or did not like the toushin. "Can you use an extra pair of hands, Keiko? I cleared my desk for a couple of days to help." He knew that she would pick up on the issue of figuring out the pendant, too.

Keiko nodded, a hand subconsciously rising to rest on the pendant."Of course, Kurama. We were just getting started on the boxes by the couch. Besides, it'll be much more fun with an extra pair of helping hands, right Yusuke?" Keiko turned, just missing Yusuke's look of disappointment at Kurama's offer to stay.

"Right," Came the grumbled reply.

Kurama noticed the tone concealed within Yusuke's reply. That coupled with the fact that Kuronue apparently didn't care for Yusuke that much led Kurama to believe that the toushin had done something the bat youkai hadn't liked. He also wondered at Keiko's flustered state and how she had almost pounced on his offer to help. Despite those apparent signs, Kurama hoped they didn't mean that his friend had been forcing himself on Keiko. He knew that Yusuke was looking forward to her moving out on her own and knew that he was getting impatient to be alone with his girlfriend, but surely Yusuke would have better sense than do something like that?

"I see you've got your favorite series out already," The kitsune finally spoke, hoping to disperse the tenseness that seemed to have flooded the room. "How about I start on hooking up the electronics?" He went over to the entertainment center and the boxes that he had placed there.

Keiko smiled brightly, "That's a great idea, Kurama. You do that. Yusuke, why don't you finish with the boxes we started on and I'll go finish up in the kitchen. That way I can fix us a snack for later." Without waiting for a reply, she spun around and exited the living room.

Kurama started on the electronics, seemingly unaware of the hostile looks given to him by the former team leader.

Yusuke finally said, "Okay, what gives?"

Kurama looked up from the DVD player, "I offered to help Keiko unpack. Is there something wrong with that?"

"I don't know, Kurama, you tell me." Came the response, "I mean, come on, you normally don't associate with Keiko unless I'm around her and suddenly you're clearing your schedule for the whole day to help her out?" By now Yusuke was fully facing the red head, arms crossed over his chest as he arched an eyebrow.

Kurama turned as well, slowly mimicking Yusuke's stance. And might I ask what is wrong with helping out a friend? That is what Keiko is after all."

"Since when?" Yusuke snorted softly. "Admit it, Kurama, you've never spent _this_ much with Keiko. So why start now?"

Kurama didn't want to admit that it was because of his friend's pendant, and hence his soul that was in Keiko's keeping. He knew that ever since Kuronue called him Youko, he still considered Yusuke an outsider. "You are right," He acknowledged, "I never have spent this much time with Keiko. However I am a friend to her, and we do live in the same apartment complex. Is there something wrong with my being here?" He kept his tone as even as he could, though he found it somewhat disconcerting to be almost verbally attacked by his friend.

Yusuke looked about ready to respond with a heated reply to that when Keiko's head popped in through the doorway leading to the kitchen. "Kurama? Could you possibly come in here and help me for a moment?" She asked, completely oblivious to the current dispute.

"You know what," Yusuke suddenly spoke up, his eyes never relenting their intense gaze upon the kitsune. "I just remembered that I have somewhere else I have to be right now. Keiko, I'll see you later." Not even waiting for a reply, Yusuke stormed out of the apartment and closed the door quite a bit more forceful than necessary.

Kurama sighed, knowing that his former leader was jealous. He put his hand out to the entertainment center leaning on it slightly. "I really don't like to see Yusuke this way, Keiko. What happened just before I got here?" He saw her open her mouth, and hurriedly added, "First Kuronue calls me Youko, an old sign of trouble between us, and then you pounce on my offer of help like I'm an oasis in a desert. Now Yusuke's stormed out like I'm stealing you from him." He turned his troubled eyes to Keiko, and Kuronue.

Keiko shifted uncomfortably under the inquizzitive emerald gaze. Kuronue felt Keiko getting uncomfortable, and he was also starting to sense his old partner's sorrow. _'It's like this, Kurama. Yusuke showed up, and for some reason he just doesn't seem right for my songbird here. I let her know that, of course. They start unpacking, well, she does anyway. He wanted to help her in the **bedroom** of all places!'_ He paused, wondering how to tell the rest.

Keiko once again shifted uncomfortably as she saw Kurama's eyes widen in realization. "It was nothing, Kuronue. Yusuke does that sort of thing all the time. It wasn't his fault that I just felt it wasn't the time for it." She knew that her excuse was a feeble one at best, but it was all she could say.

Kuronue growled, _'I was right, he doesn't deserve you. You need to be treated with respect! If I hadn't of added my kick in with your push, when Kurama got here he would have had quite a show, and you would have been getting an ear full! I have not been that angry at anyone in quite some time. Most who knew me called me almost too easy going for a demon.'_

Kurama nodded. "Kuronue and I both loved to play." His face turned very somber, "Kuronue is right, though, you should be treated with respect. How long?"

"How...long?" Keiko sounded confused.

Kurama turned to fully face her. "Keiko, how long has Yusuke been trying to force himself on you? You said that he does that sort of thing all the time."

Kuronue remained silent, waiting to hear her answer.

Keiko felt her face begin to heat up and she turned away from Kurama, her hands rising to cover her cheeks. She didn't say anything, simply stood with her back turned, head bowed down, which worried him.

_'Kurama!'_

Kuronue's voice was sharp and demanding. Sensing something was wrong, Kurama moved to stand behind Keiko, placing a hand on her shoulder and urging her to turn around. As she slowly turned, the scent of tears hit his nose, increasing Kurama's worry. Placing a gentle hand beneath her chin, he lifted her face so that he could see it. It was currently red, not only from her blushing but from the effort she was putting forth to stifle the apparent sobs that were caught in her throat.

"Oh, Keiko..." Kurama began before pulling her into his arms comfortingly just as her resistance faltered. He held her while she cried, and amidst his own state of concern, he could sense Kuronue's as well. Though he said nothing, Kurama could tell that his old friend was distraught with the sight of Keiko in tears.

Finally, her crying abated and after another moment's silence, Kurama simply said, "Tell me."

Keiko finally pulled back slightly from Kurama's warm arms. "It's been like this for about six months now, more or less. When I started looking for apartments. Yusuke started to get impatient. But my parents were always around, or he was always off doing something else. I didn't realize what was actually happening until Kuronue gave me a jolt and then you asked the question. I think I was in denial."

Kurama pulled the girl back to his chest. "I was afraid of this. Keiko, Yusuke has always been a bit agressive where you are concerned, and I knew this. He was also possessive, but as a human, he never would have forced the issue. Now that he's a demon, and a toushin at that, well, they are known for getting what they want, and very little stands in their way. Tell me as much, or as little as you want, but know that I am here, and I will protect you." He heard the snort from the pendant, and gave a small chuckle that had no amusement to it, "Kuronue's more than willing to help." He looked down at her mahogany hair, "Shall we sit down and talk?"

It sounded odd, Kurama offering protection to her, and from _Yusuke_ of all people. The one man she had always imagined being married to since they were kids. But now that Yusuke had began to display more sexual aggressiveness where she was concerned, Keiko was surprised to find that it was wholly unwanted most, if not all, of the time. Slowly, Keiko nodded against Kurama's chest, the silky material of his shirt feeling nice and cool against her skin.

"I think that would be good. Thank you," She said softly, pulling back. Then with a glance down, added, "Both of you."

Kuronue let his own brand of possessiveness ooze from his pendant. _'You are our songbird now, Keiko. You shall be protected, treasured **and God I wish I had a body!'**_

Kurama could feel Keiko's shoulders shaking from the stifled giggles at Kuronue's outburst. He himself was finding it hard to remain serious in face of his old friends antics. Apparently, Kuronue hadn't changed a bit. He lost the battle as he chuckled himself, the tension having been broken. "Our songbird?" He quietly asked his friend.

_'What else would you call her? Songbird has fit her ever since she was six. She's beautiful, intelligent, quick fingered and she has a lovely voice. And unless I miss my guess, she is ours. Not yours, not mine, ours.'_ Kuronue could feel the sudden stillness enveloping Keiko. _'Do you object to this?'_

Kurama felt the stillness enveloping Keiko. "I know I don't have any objections, Kuronue. The question would become, does Keiko have any objections. This is her we are talking about, after all." He reached down and tilted her face up to look at him, "So, Keiko, do you?"

Keiko felt as if she would melt at any second, Kurama's eyes were so intense. She also felt Kuronue's attention focused on her radiating from within the pendant and nearly swooned. She knew that she should be having reservations, but for the life of her, Keiko found herself not objecting in the least. Feeling a small blush creep onto her cheeks again, this time for a completely different reason, Keiko shook her head.

"No," She smiled, "No, I don't mind at all."

Kurama embraced Keiko tightly, the pendant trapped between them, who seemed to rest between them. There was a feeling of a third set of arms, even if they weren't corporeal. "Kuronue, can you use my body?" He whispered.

Kuronue was shocked. He had never tried to possess someone's body, even though all demons could and here his partner was, asking if he wanted to try. "Am I allowed to?" He whispered back.

"Please try." Kurama offered from where he still had his arms wrapped around Keiko. "I can feel how badly you want to hold her in your arms."

Keiko was literaly holding her breath with anticipation. She was enjoying being held by Kurama and she had seen Kuronue in the pendant, but she wondered how his body posture would change if Kuronue took over.

Kurama forced his body into a trancelike state, awareness retreated even as his telepathic ability reached out to Kuronue, _'Please, I am leaving the door open.'_

Kuronue felt the retreat of Kurama's consciousness and with an effort, wrenched his soul out of the pendant and into his friend's body. _'Thank you.'_ He said, and settled into the body of his old partner turned human. _'You've kept this body dang fit, for a human one.'_

The body settled into the more relaxed and easy going posture of Kuronue. "I finally have a body, I wish it were my own, but my friend's will have to do. This will not last terribly long, I feel my pendant calling me back. But while I'm here, holding you will have to do." He cradled her in 'his' arms.

Keiko could not convey the emotion that swept over her as she finally registered that in a sense Kuronue was holding her. It had felt good when Kurama had been in control of the body, holding her tightly. But now, there seemed to be more to the embrace. A longing so intense that it took her breath away and urged her to do something impulsive.

She kissed him.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

A few author's notes, here. Thanks to everyone who has read this and reviewed. This was kind of a rabid plot bunny that bit before we knew quite where we were going and put it out to get a feel for what you guys liked. Warnings are coming, this chapter and most of the ones following will have shonen ai overtones. I hope this does not offend anyone, but all we can do is follow the muses and the characters.

**Kuronue's Pendant**

**- Chapter 3 -**

Kuronue kissed Keiko back, knowing that this would only last a few more minutes. He also knew that while one male had been visiting unwelcome attentions on her, she had initiated this one, and that made him all the more excited. He did what he did best. He played with her lips, giving her teasing kisses that hinted at more sober and serious play, but never materialized. He knew that Kurama could feel all this, just had no control. The two used to have very similar styles when it came to women, but he didn't know if that held true in this body, it seemed untried in this aspect. Even as he was kissing her, he could feel himself being dragged back into his pendant.

Kurama felt his body coming back under his control, even as his arms were wrapped around a moaning Keiko and his lips were pressed to hers. He changed the pressure to a more serious one. His partner's methods hadn't changed too much, but he had become a much more serious individual, learning that each moment and memory were precious in themselves. As he raised his lips from hers, breathing raggedly, he looked down at her eyes, hoping she didn't feel rushed.

Keiko's breathing matched Kurama's in its raggedness. Her mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that she'd had the gall to kiss Kuronue, especially while he was in possession of Kurama's body, and so in essence had kissed Kurama as well. And boy, could they ever kiss! She had had no problems recognizing when Kuronue had left Kurama's body and Kurama had taken over the kiss. Their techniques,while both effective and enjoyable, were subtly different and very telling. She felt Kurama pull away and knew that she had to face the consequences of her actions and opened her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered open once she had regained her composure to see Kurama staring down at her intently. She could also sense Kuronue's presence within the pendant, awaiting to see what events would unfold after what had just occured. Clearing her throat, she directed her comment toward both of her kiss' recipients.

"I-I'm sorry about that. I just don't know what came over me." Even as she spoke, Keiko could feel her cheeks flushing once more and wondered if this was going to be a common occurance from now on whenever she was in Kurama's presence.

Kurama looked down at Keiko. His reaction to her kiss had been more than a surprise. He had never actually thought of Keiko in any way other than as a friend, simply assuming that it was all they would ever be. But now, with her initiating a single kiss... and despite the fact that Kuronue had been in control at the time, Kurama felt something begin to blossom within his heart. A possible new affection for the slim brunette? Possibly. Vaguely, he wondered what would develop between the three of them if given the chance. With that, Kurama turned his thoughts to his old friend. _'What do you think, Kuronue?'_

Kuronue wished that he could only send his thoughts to his friend, but as it was, Keiko deserved to know what he thought. _'I highly enjoyed that. Thank you for loaning me your body. Keiko, I have told you before and I'll tell you again, you are a very lovely woman, our songbird.'_ When Keiko remained silent, he started to worry. _'You don't regret your impulsive actions, do you?'_

Kurama picked up the worry, "Kuronue has a valid question, do you regret kissing us? Because we do not."

Keiko stared into a pair of enchanting green orbs, their depths pulling her, causing her to forget her former worries. She should not have doubted them, they were her friends and having already felt their emotions as they had shared the kiss she knew what her answer would be. Gently caressing the pendant she leaned towards Kurama, a whispered 'No' fell from her lips right before she kissed him.

Kurama felt Keiko initiate a kiss with him and lost his restraint. It had been so long since he had been kissed like this. He just leaned into her, not forcing her, letting her guide him. Theirs was more a comfort type of kiss than a sexual kiss, though they felt the emotional backlash of the caresses that she was giving the pendant as well. Unlike before, she seemed to welcome their attentions. He knew this could not truly proceed without Kuronue getting his own body, but despite considerable time, he could not come up with a single method that would accomplish what they needed it to.

Once more there was the feel of incorporeal arms around the both of them, and they knew that it was Kuronue. _'You know, guys, it seems to me as if we need this kind of contact, though I haven't figured out why yet. But as much as we are enjoying this, Keiko still has some unpacking to do, and we still have much to discuss.'_ He gave them a squeeze and then reluctantly went back into his pendant.

Kurama pulled back from Keiko, "Well? Where should we start?"

Yusuke resisted the urge to slam the door as he exited the apartment complex. With as much restraint as he could muster, the majin continued to walk down the sidewalk, hands fisted and stuffed securely in his front pants pockets as he cursed and grumbled to himself.

The fire demon observed the definitely aggitated toushin from the shadows of the tree branch he was sitting on. _'Hn, I can think of very few things that would upset Yusuke this much and all of them have names.'_ Hiei flitted down to land beside the toushin. "Greetings, Yusuke."

"Feh. What do you want?"

Hiei stopped Yusuke with a hand on his arm. Yusuke was very angry about something, and he didn't want one of his few friends to end up killing a human without the sanction of Reikai. "What do I want? _Detective_, I wish to prevent you from doing something idiotic, that is the province of the Baka. There is very little that can get you this angry. Do you wish to talk about it?" Hiei raised a brow at the glare sent his way from Yusuke, "Or are you just going to kill me?"

Yusuke's glare turned to a smirk under Hiei's red gaze. "Well, this is a turn around, isn't it? You asking someone else if they want to talk, mister stoic?" 

"If you will quit with the jokes, Yusuke. I haven't seen you this angry in some time. Sorry for trying to be a friend." He turned as if to leave.

"Hiei, wait!" Yusuke heaved a sigh, waiting for Hiei to stop, though he didn't turn around right away.

Hiei paused. "What is it Yusuke? I've seen you scattered and frustrated, but never to this extent." He turned around, looking the toushin in the eye. He knew what Yusuke needed, but thought a moment, "Shall we go somewhere else, so that we don't accidentally level the city?"

Yusuke's eyes softened a tad as the meaning of Hiei's words actually took root in his jealousy fogged brain. "Aww, Hiei. I didn't know you cared! I love you, too!"

Hiei snorted, "Hn, don't get emotional. I told you I've got your back. Now choose."

Yusuke cocked his head to one side, considering his options. A) He could go back to Keiko's apartment and bash in Kurama's skull with his bare hands, and in the process, turn Keiko against him. Not to mention the fact that he would never hear the end of it. Or B) Take Hiei up on his rare offer to help and take out his anger on the competent fire demon.

Yusuke shrugged. "Sounds like a plan. Any idea where we could go?"

Hiei gave Yusuke a glare that asked 'are you sure you're not stupid?' and just said, "Hn, follow me." He led Yusuke quickly out of the city and towards a familiar stretch of woods. The trees were stunted and it didn't appear all that long ago that there had been an explosion here. "While we can't completely let loose, to do that we would have to go to the Makai, we can safely spar."

Yusuke took up position opposite the shorter fire demon and both allowed their auras to flare a bit, no where near what both of them were truly capable, but they weren't trying to kill each other, just wear each other out. After a time of blows too swift for normal eyes to see and impossible jumps and the ground only getting torn up a little bit more, they both collapsed against a dead tree trunk, panting heavily.

"So, Yusuke, are you calm enough to tell me what happened now?" Hiei asked after he partially got his wind back.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow even as he panted out, "Since when did you become Dr. Phil?" When his question was met with silence, Yusuke relented. "I think something's up with Keiko."

"Hn, what happened?" Hiei glanced at Yusuke, "Maybe you should talk to the Fox? He would be better suited to help you if it's woman problems."

Yusuke scoffed, balling his fists. "I'm not asking that damn traitorous fox a thing. As far as I know he _is_ the problem!"

Hiei looked at Yusuke in some surprise, and for the first time, worry. "How so?"

"Oh, I don't know... it may have a little to do with how I just left the two of them at Keiko's apartment, acting all buddy-buddy with one another." The majin's voice rose slightly in anger at the last part of his explanation.

Hiei felt alarm at this news and sat up a little straighter. "Hn, why wasn't the fox at work?"

"Huh? Oh, he said he'd cleared the day in order to help Keiko with her unpacking. Sounds suspicious to me. He's never cleared his schedule for missions before." Yusuke replied, his tone taking on a slight resemblance to a whine.

Hiei's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Hn, you are correct. The fox clears his schedule for no one. There have been times... But that is for another time. Was there anything else unusual in the situation?"

"Hey, yeah... Now that you mention it, there was." Yusuke began. He flushed a little, not liking to think of what his demon side was capable of sometimes. "Well, when Keiko and I were on the couch, kissing, this jolt came from this pendant she was wearing and threw me off of the couch. It felt like pure youki."

Hiei stood, looking off toward the city. "I need to talk to the fox. I shall inform you of what is going on."

"Right. You do that, Hiei." Yusuke replied, rising to his feet as well while Hiei zipped off in a darkened blur.

Two and a half hours later, Keiko emerged from her kitchen with two bento dinners that her mother had put together for her before she'd left home, knowing that Keiko wouldn't be able to do any cooking for the first couple days in her new apartment. Kurama sat patiently at the small table and smiled politely when Keiko sat one of the dinners in front of him before taking a seat beside him. They ate in silence for a while, neither quite sure what to say or where to begin. Finally, Kuronue grew tired of the silence and took it upon himself to begin the long awaited conversation.

_'So, Kurama, you mind filling your old partner in? How the hell did you manage to become human?'_

Kurama chuckled slightly, "Well, as to becoming human, I haven't, not really." He sighed. "This is a long story, Kuronue. But it connects with how I told you about after you died. Well, I was being hunted by a member of the SDF, the Special Defence Force, out of Reikai." He picked at his food.

Keiko sucked in a sharp breath at hearing the familiar name. She'd never heard the complete story about Kurama's past and how he'd come to be reborn in a sense and found her interest piqued. Leaning closer, she made sure not to obscure Kuronue's view of their red haired friend as she reached out to cover his hand with her own, silently urging him to continued his tale.

Kurama gave Keiko a small smile and glanced down at the pendant, which seemed to be glowering.

_'The SDF, huh? Well, that explains how you died, but how did you get into a human body? That's not a possession, unless I'm totally off my mark.'_ Kuronue asked.

Kurama nodded, "You are right, this is not a possession. It is a merger." He took a deep breath, then continued, "I refused to give in to death. I tore my spirit away from my dying body and transferred myself to an unborn ningen child before they had a soul of their own. Hence how a kitsune has a human body."

Silence rose between the three as Kuronue and Keiko let the summarized tale sink in. After a moment, Kurama broke it by asking a question of his own. "Now then, since I told you how I came to be as I am, why don't you show me the same courtesy, ne, Kuronue?"

Kuronue chuckled. _'Turnabout fair play? Ah, well, you both know how I died, sorry to bring up a totally depressing subject, but when my chain snapped that day, and I told you that I needed it? Well, let's just say that there always was more to this pendant than meets the eye. I've had it ever since I can remember and while I can't remember quite until birth, it's not too much after that I started to be aware. Now, with this being said, I have always been soul bonded to this dang thing.'_ He saw the enlightenment show on Kurama's face and Keiko seemed to be catching the gist of what he was saying.

_'Don't ask me how, when, where or why, cause I can't tell you. But in short, when my body died, my soul got sucked into my pendant. Now, as to how it got into the Ningenkai and Keiko's family, well . . . Let's just say that 'I' was not always conscious. In fact there are large portions of the time that I have been in this pendant that I don't remember a thing. I do remember feeling pulled into the Ningenkai, though and picked up by a strange woman. She had a vision that one day a descendant of hers would meet the proper owner of the necklace and made sure to pass it on to her descendants. Since then, it's been touch and go. The stronger the ki that I am around, the more that I am aware and the more that I seem to be able to do and feel.'_

Kurama took time contemplating the tale that Kuronue told them. "It makes more sense now," He finally commented, then went on, "but there are still questions that need to be answered. For instance, is there a way for you to gain a physical body, and if so, how do we go about accomplishing this?" He worried at his lip. "I can't help but feel that within your own story is a clue and that the clue is how strong a ki that the person wearing you has. Is Keiko the strongest wearer that you've had?"

Both could feel Kuronue's emphatic nod. _'I've been conscious before, I've seen things, well, from time to time, but this is the first time that I've actually felt things as if I had a body, even when I don't.'_ He paused, _'Which is just really wierd, ya know? Well, okay, you don't know. Yes, I realize that I'm talking, but not saying anything, so I'll shut up now.'_

Kurama had to laugh. Every time Kuronue got flustered, or really excited, he had babbled. "Ah, hadn't laughed like that in a long time! Now, if your perceptions and powers are based on how strong the person is who is wearing you, can you use that to kind of, make a body for yourself?" He asked dubiously.

Kuronue's voice sounded as unsure as his friend. _'I doubt it would be something that simple. Kurama, you disappoint me. You're supposed to be the smart one, remember?'_

Kurama snorted, "This does not mean that I don't come up with only half-thought through ideas, remember? I think that's the starting point, no more."

_'Of course,'_ Kuronue replied in a teasing tone. Keiko simply rolled her eyes. "Kurama, why do you think it is that I have a strong enough ki to cause such a change in Kuronue's condition? I mean, as far as I know I'm nothing special, and yet just by me wearing it, Kuronue can sense and feel things that he hadn't been able to before."

Kurama raised an eyebrow at her. "No?"

Kuronue emphatically protested, _'What do you mean, nothing special! Excuse me, songbird, but I must disagree with you there. While maybe Kurama's idea is only half-baked, as the saying goes, you still bring me out stronger than anyone else can!'_

Kurama just nodded. "Yes, there is only so much that he can do being worn by you, but maybe it's not just that, you two also have an emotional connection. Kuronue's never had an emotional connection with anyone, except maybe me." He whispered the last, half hoping and half dreading the reply.

_'You know, I go away for what, half a dozen human lifetimes, and all of a sudden, you've gotten all melancholy on me! Now you know that you were the brother that I never had,'_ He paused, _'Though you might want to roll the kind of fatherly figure in there, at least in the beginning. You know that I love both of you! Kurama, you know that I've missed having you around.'_ He paused again and Kurama felt Kuronue's ghostly arms close around just him, the way it had been so long ago. Kurama couldn't remember the last time he had been held in those arms. Kuronue went on, somewhat exasperated, _'Keiko, what my partner/brother is trying to say without being too successful, is that the more emotionally tied I become, the more that I can do, I think.'_ Kuronue added the last as he himself was trying to puzzle through what Kurama's intellect was trying to think it's way through.

Keiko looked from Kurama to the pendant that housed Kuronue's soul. She had the strongest feeling as to how Kuronue felt about her, but when it came to Kurama, well... she was very uncertain. As long as she could remember, she had never considered Kurama in a romantic way, and yet in just the span of a couple days she had discovered she was in possession of the soul of one of his past partners, not to mention she had kissed him in a more than platonic way. She could feel a blush rising to her cheeks at the rememberance and couldn't help but wonder yet again what was developing between her, the red headed kitsune and her once believed to be imaginary friend.

Kurama smiled mistily. "Thank you, Kuronue. I know I needed that, all of it. Now let's see if I can actually start working on a solution. Though will your soul always be tied to the pendant?"

Kuronue nodded within the pendant. _'I think so. Soul-bonding doesn't exactly get undone, though if I have a body to return to, I think I'll be able to get out of this dang pendant! I hope, anyway, being stuck here is no fun! Though it felt good to hold you again, and Keiko, in my 'arms'. Next time I do it, though, I want my own arms, blast it all anyway!' He sighed, 'Not a good sign, I'm getting depressed in here! Kurama, please, think quickly, I hate to sound petulant, which is how I sound right now, even to myself, but **I want out**!'_

Keiko giggled lightly, "Well, together we'll figure something out. I'm sure of it!" She said encouragingly.

Kurama added, "Keiko is right, Kuronue. We'll figure it out, together. We disarmed more traps than anyone, and the two of us outwitted all of our opponents. Keiko's smart too, now we just have to figure out what we need to do to get you a body." He smiled at Keiko. "You'll help too?" He remembered the feel of her in his arms and his lips against hers. He had felt right, holding her. As right as it had ever seemed when holding Kuronue. He wasn't sure what exactly was happening here, but he knew that it was very potent.

Kuronue just laughed, _'Of course, she'll help! Unless she wants me hanging around her neck for the rest of her life, cause do you honestly think I'm going to let her take me off? That's not a no, that's a Hell no! Though I might have to do something about a blindfold in here, otherwise, I'll go around constantly viewing down her shirt. Not that its a bad view, I should know, but it does distract me very nicely.'_

Keiko's face erupted into a deep blush. "Kuronue!" She exclaimed even as rich laughter filled her mind. Kurama had an amused look in his eyes as well, and if Keiko wasn't mistaken, the emerald tint seemed to have a slight golden tinge to them.

Kurama lost the war as he laughed along with his partner. Keiko blushed so prettily, too. His eyes were almost completely gold as he asked, "Should I even ask, Kuronue? Or should I be jealous that you're looking down someone elses shirt?" He teased gently.

_'Only if I have cause to be jealous of your kissing Keiko earlier after I departed!'_ Kuronue teased back. He knew they were shocking Keiko, but the two of them had always played off of each other. They just needed to teach Keiko how to play with them.

Keiko, for her part, was still unsure as to what to say. Their teasing had taken on a more personal tone and the subject of their past... relationship... was something that she was totally unprepared for. She knew through what Yusuke had told her that demons were not prudes when it came to taking sexual partners and from the sounds of it, Kurama and Kuronue had been partners in every sense of the word. Becoming a bit uncomfortable at being present during such intimate banter, Keiko began to fidgit in her seat.

Kurama noticed how uncomfortable Keiko was getting and his eyes returned to emerald. "Kuronue, I think we may have to take this up another day and introduce Keiko a little more gradually to our, ah, colorful past."

Kuronue felt Keiko's embarrassment, _'Sorry, love, I keep forgetting how innocent you are sometimes. Are you alright, songbird?'_

"Er... I suppose. I don't mean to intrude on you guys. I know you both would probably like to catch up and that sort of thing. Maybe I could... leave the room or something. I could leave the pendant with you Kurama if you'd like."

They both felt Kuronue emphatically shaking his head even as Kurama shook his own. "No, Keiko," Kurama said, "You keep it with you for now. Kuronue is comfortable with you, and seems to be getting stronger. I'm sorry this bothered you to this extent."

_'I'm sorry, too, my songbird, but only because it bothered you. Maybe we'll get to the day where we can all play with each other.'_ Kuronue sent, _'But my partner here is much more relaxed than I have seen him in this body. You are good for him.'_

"You think so?" Keiko asked softly, not quite sure of Kuronue's proclamation. She couldn't see how _she_ could be good for Kurama. She'd never really thought about it until now.

Kuronue didn't give Kurama a chance to respond, _'Yes, I do. You bring out all his protective instincts. Between the two of us, we could almost bring out the old him again! Don't think we'd bring back the terrifying Youko, but the old Kurama, definitely!_

Kurama just sat silent, waiting for Keiko to respond. He liked her in many ways and she could fit in their team as almost no one else could.

"Well..." Keiko began, drawing in a breath. She felt a bit overwhelmed at being held so seemingly high in Kuronue's opinion. "Thank you, for accepting me."

_'Songbird, I think we should probably call it a night. You need to sleep on what you've learned, and Kurama needs to think of a way for me to get a body, preferably my own, though how we'll do that is beyond me! And I need to... I'm not sure what, come torture your dreams some more?'_ Kuronue chuckled at the last.

Kurama nodded. "I agree, though, Kuronue. I'll be back in the morning. You have my phone number if Yusuke comes back and tries anything, right?"

Keiko smiled wanly, not really wanting to focus on Yusuke and how she was going to explain everything to him the next time she saw him. "Yeah," She said and without thinking, leaned forward to place a light kiss on Kurama's lips, surprising them both.

Kurama quickly got over his surprise and, not wanting to rush anything, gently kissed her back.

Kuronue let out a chiding tone, _'You know, Kurama, if you don't want that kiss, I'll be more than happy to take it over for you. For crying out loud, she's a wonderful treasure!'_

Kurama pulled back, breathing heavily once again and looked down into Keiko's eyes, "Yes, she is, Kuronue. Which is why I will not pressure you and let you set the boundaries, Keiko. You set the pace." He looked at the pendant, "That is why I take what she gives and no more. Unless, Keiko, you would like more?"

Kuronue wanted badly to follow up on his partner's last comment, but he turned his attention towards the girl who wore him, waiting to see what she wanted first.

Keiko blushed and looked down as well, not exactly sure what it was she wanted at the moment. Everything seemed to be going too fast and well... she still hadn't officially broken up with Yusuke yet. Keiko froze. Where had that thought come from? _Did_ she want to break up with Yusuke? True, she _had_ become more and more adverse (i think that's the word i'm looking for) to his advances as of late, and she had been more than happy for Kuronue's, and later Kurama's, interruption of Yusuke's... ahem... affections. So, was that _really_ what she wanted? To end it with the majin?

"I... I'm not sure. I think... we all just need to face one thing at a time and focus on getting Kuronue a body, ne?" She murmured, still not looking at either Kurama or Kuronue's pendant directly.

_'I'm sorry if I've been pressuring you, my songbird. Think it through and decide on what you want to do on your own.'_

Kurama gently tipped her chin up to face him. "Keiko, I agree with you. Let the future take care of itself. When we figure something out, then we will know a course of action. In the meantime, do not hesitate to call me if you need something. I will return in the morning to help you unpack a bit and see if there is something more we can do for Kuronue. I might recommend a trip to Genkai, but we'll see."

"That sounds like a good idea, Kurama. It's a start at any rate." Keiko said, "Thank you again, I'll keep what you said in mind and will call you if I need anything. Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then." She sighed, stepping back from the embrace she was quickly finding all too comforting.

Kurama let her go and watched the door close and heard the key turn in the lock. He whispered, "Kuronue, you had better keep her safe." He returned to his own apartment, wondering what his life was going to be like from now on.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Just to let you know, there are mentions of past m/m relationships and a slight shounen-ai overtone to this, and possibly future, chapters. Thank you.

**Kuronue's Pendant**

**- Chapter 4 -**

Kurama's mind was still running over all the events that had transpired as he made his way to his own apartment, located only four doors down from Keiko's own. He had just slipped the key into the lock and turned when his entire body tingled as he sensed the familiar aura of a nearby youkai. Without so much as turning around, Kurama smiled lightly as he proceeded to turn the knob and open his front door.

"So good of you to visit me, Hiei. Why don't you come in."

"Hn." Hiei followed the fox into the apartment and settled down on the couch as Kurama closed the door and said without preamble. "I saw Yusuke."

The door closed with a soft click and Kurama turned to look at Hiei. "I see," He said simply before heading toward the kitchen area. "Is that why you are here?"

Hiei nodded. This was the beauty about talking to the kitsune. Kurama understood precisely what Hiei was saying, even when he wasn't saying much. "I thought I should get your version." He allowed the briefest spark of what could have been the beginnings of jealousy flare in his eyes. He still wasn't sure exactly how he felt about the kitsune, but he was his closest friend.

"And what did Yusuke tell you?" Kurama countered. "It almost seems as if you're accusing me of something. Shall I have to defend myself, I wonder."

"The only thing that I have that is a concrete reason for anything is that you left work." Hiei told the kitsune. "Now, Yusuke tells me you cleared a few _days_ to work on something with Keiko? Yusuke's girl?"

Kurama blinked. "Yes, I did. Something of importance came up and I have to deal with it." He said simply, turning to the refrigerator to fetch a drink.

Hiei knew that he couldn't let the slippery youko dance around him. "Something of importance? This wouldn't have anything to do with a pendant, now would it? Yusuke said he felt a surge of youki from one."

Kurama stalled his reply by opening his can of soda and taking a slow sip. Finally lowering the can, he said, "Oh, right, that. Well, it's nothing you should worry about, really. I've got it all under control."

Hiei raised his brow. "Really? You nearly lost your head to Yusuke ealier. I took the brunt of his anger off, but he is still quite furious. Fox, you owe me." He got up and walked over to the red headed kitsune in human form and stood in front of him, grabbing Kurama's shoulders in an iron grip, "I realize that you've been dancing around me for years now. I've ignored it, but if even our friendship means a damn, you will tell me what is going on!"

Kurama met the red eyes of the fire demon's with his own green one's. He sighed, "You are right, Hiei. And I am afraid that nothing may ever be the same again." He gently removed Hiei's hands from his shoulders. "Allow me to tell you everything, well most of it, anyway. Some of it is not mine to tell, but I think he'd allow you to know, though not Yusuke, not yet."

"Hn, I cannot keep this from him completely."

"I know. But it all tracks back to our incident with Yakumo and the person who pretended to be my old friend, Kuronue. I learned that Keiko has had in her possession the real Kuronue's pendant." Kurama told him, watching Hiei's eyes widen in realization. "Somehow Kuronue himself is within the pendant."

"Fox," Hiei started.

"I know you do not like this situation, it goes without saying. There is one other thing you need to know about this situation." Kurama took a deep breath. "I think Yusuke's demonic side is taking over. He has been forcing his attentions on Keiko."

"Hn, and why is that our concern? She is, after all, Yusuke's chosen mate."

Kurama put his own hands on the smaller demon's shoulders. "It is our concern, though! You ask how? Hiei, all of us are in this world on sufferance alone. If we do anything out of line, then Reikai will be forced to do something. Excuse me, but I already died once in the hands of the SDF and I do not intend to do so again. If Keiko does not wish to be Yusuke's mate, then even in the Makai, the mating does not take place. Can you deny this?"

Unable to disagree, Hiei shook his head begrudgingly.

Kurama looked down at his first true friend in this lifetime. "Thank you. Now, it has become our concern. We either need to teach Yusuke to control his demonic instincts," He sighed, "Wouldn't be easy, or we need to find a willing outlet for Yusuke's demonic passions. He's still human enough that he wants a human mate. I don't know what we can do. I'm up to my ears in this issue currently."

Hiei looked thoughtful a moment, "Either choice you have presented us with has its merit, Fox. However, whichever one we choose to go with will bring us problems we do not need."

Kurama nodded. "Neither of us are young and I don't even remember what it was like having to consciously curb my tendencies. Finding a willing human mate, well, that is a whole different set of problems."

Hiei looked thoughtful, "Fox, I don't think either of these are quick answers. How are we supposed to find a human who knows enough about demons to recognize the signs?" He looked up at his friend. "Before you answer that, I have a different question. Is it possible to meet your friend in the pendant?"

Kurama looked slightly surprised, "I suppose it could be possible. We would have to go by Keiko's, however. That is where Kuronue is."

"Hn, well as it is late, shall we reconvene in the morning? How many days did you take off to take care of this?"

"Three. Though I may have to take more time off due to a situation."

"Then, Fox, I shall be back in the morning. I wish to examine this situation myself, after which, I will find Yusuke." Hiei replied, leaving by way of the balcony.

Kurama watched Hiei disappear in a blur of black. He didn't know it this would be right or not, but there was no way that he could have hidden the presence of Kuronue from his best friend. He sat down on the couch, remembering times with both of the men that meant the most to him, mentally comparing them and wondering if they would get along. He let out a short laugh when he came to a conclusion. No, probably not.

He also realized that the real reason that he had been turning to Hiei was the terrible loneliness that had been eating him from the inside. He was also the only one who truly understood what physical love meant for a youko. The inclusion of Keiko was an unforseen part of the equation as he had always seen her as Yusuke's and so had not even given her a second glance. Now that seemed to be, while not a false assumption, it defintately needed readdressing, especially with these new feelings coming in. Kuronue really liked her and he was now seeing her as not merely a friend, but a woman who seemed to find him attractive and trustworthy. Why else would she kiss him?: Yusuke was too inexperienced as a demon and Kuwabara? They carefully kept him out of the loop on such issues ever since the Itsuki incident where he was revealed to be homophobic.

He reluctantly pushed away those thoughts, turning instead to the problem of Yusuke. Between the issues of Kuronue, the complication of Hiei, Keiko's inclusion and Yusuke's demonic side trying to take over, even a little, the entire situation was turning into a problem of Sensui proportions, just with different results. He put the empty Dr. Pepper can in the trash and went to bed, hoping that tomorrow would not be as messy.

Early the next morning, Keiko awoke to the sound of knocking at her front door.

_'Wake up, sleeping beauty. It seems we have a couple of visitors.'_ Kuronue's voice filled her mind and Keiko glanced down at the pendant. She had given in to Kuronue's begging the night before and kept it on throughout the night. Quickly, she pushed aside the part of her brain that kept insisting that in doing so, she had in a way allowed Kuronue to sleep in her bed with her.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Keiko rose from her bed and grabbed a house robe, throwing it on and being sure to keep Kuronue outside of the material as she made her way to the door. Upon opening it, she was greeted by the sight of a pleasantly smiling Kurama, flanked by a slightly glowering Hiei.

"Good morning, Keiko," Kurama greeted her pleasantly as she invited the two inside and closed the door behind them. "I hope this is not too early for you." He said placatingly, eyeing her robe and slightly messy hair and knew that they had woke her up. For some reason, though, Kurama couldn't help thinking _she's adorable like that._ The thought wouldn't leave. Even worse, it took up residence, set its feet on the living room table, and stayed.

Keiko gave a small smile and said reassuringly. "No, of course not, Kurama. I knew you were coming this morning, and we never really set an exact time." She said, eyeing Hiei curiously. Kurama noticed the direction of her stare.

_'You told him about me, didn't you.'_ Kuronue stated, sounding slightly put out.

Before Kurama could reply to this, Hiei surprisingly nodded, which no one expected to have happen. "He did. Your death was the gravest scar his heart carried. He told me about you, you see."

Kuronue was taken aback, _'Oh? And just what are you to him?'_

Hiei smirked, "Hn. Wouldn't you like to know."

"Hiei, Kurnoue, enough! I will not have my two best friends bickering." Kurama chastized them both.

"Um... maybe we should all just... sit down? It sounds like we have alot to discuss here." Keiko said tentatively, gesturing to the newly uncovered couch as she did so.

Keiko felt a slightly defensive pulse radiate from the pendant and knew that Kurama felt it. It was also apparent that Hiei felt it as well, if the sharp glare the fire demon sent her way, or rather the pendant's way, was any indication.

"Thank you, Keiko. Yes, I believe I would like to have a seat." Kurama replied softly. The situation was already getting out of hand and the kitsune wasn't quite sure he was ready to handle it.

Kuronue wasn't sure just what to make of the fire demon. Kurama had said two best friends; did that mean that he was lovers with the diminutive demon? "Kurama? Please, tell me what is going on here."

Hiei was impressed that this friend of Kurama's instinctively looked to his partner for explanations. He needed to see more of his personality though, before anything could really be determined. He sat down on the floor, so that he could clearly see everyone involved. He noted that Keiko did not sit immediately by the kitsune, but didn't sit very far from him either. "Fox, I'll let you explain what happened, and what needs to be done."

"Thank you, Hiei." Kurama said dryly. He took a deep breath and started to explain what was going on with Yusuke, which was how Hiei found out anything.

"And Hiei? Where does he fit in with this. You said best friends, does that mean what I think it does?" Kuronue asked tentatively, almost as if he was afraid to know the answer.

"Not yet, and now, maybe never."

Keiko was sitting tentatively in the couch near Kurama, listening to everything unfold. She scrunched her nose up slightly in confusion as the last bit of conversation didn't make sense to her at all. Turning to the kitsune beside her, Keiko sent an inquisitory glance.

Hiei looked back and forth between the pendant, Keiko's bewildered look and the kitsune's determined expression. "Hn, I don't know if I should feel relieved, or jealous."

Kurama flushed slightly, "Sorry, Hiei. Keiko, you've never asked about demons' sexuality, or at least I will assume you never have as the only one's that you could have asked was Yusuke, or one of us here. Most demons are not completely straight, as it is said in the human world. Most of us are bi-sexual, especially youkos, but others are as well. Kuronue has always been, and Hiei?"

"Hn, Fox, you should know by now." Hiei stated in a pause.

"I know, you have no interest in men." Kurama stated, "Heaven knows, you've ignored me for many years now." He looked at Keiko. "I'm sorry this is coming so suddenly."

Keiko was silent for a good while, overwhelmed by the information that seemed to have been heaped upon her so suddenly. She had just been getting used to the idea that she had actually kissed Kurama the day before, and him kissing her back, that she had put aside the personal teasing between the two males and not really thought it through. Now it was being shoved into the forefront of conversation again and... she wasn't quite sure what to do.

"E-excuse me," She murmured softly, rising from her seat. She gently pulled the pendant from around her neck and handed it to Kurama. "I think... I'm going to go get dressed. Please, continue your discussion. It sounds like you have alot to work out amongst yourselves." She finished a bit rushed as she backed toward her bedroom.

"Keiko-" Kurama began, rising slightly from the couch, only to be gestured to silence by Keiko.

"No... Just stay. I'll be back in a little bit." And with that, she disappeared behind the bedroom door.

Hiei looked at how tenderly Kurama handled the pendant. Given the kitsune, he could only surmise that he still loved his old partner. "Silly ningens."

"Hiei! That silly ningen, as you put it, is a friend!" Kurama stated.

_'No insults to our songbird are tolerated, Hiei. Kurama, this one doesn't have the same feel as the one who came yesterday. He doesn't have that same repressed sexuality eminating from him.'_

"You mean you actually like Hiei?" Kurama asked.

Hiei arched a brow. "Hn, how do you get that?"

"He didn't call me Youko and he called you by name." Kurama explained. "Kuronue never comes out and says what he means, unless he is in the presence of people whom he trusts."

_'I hope we didn't scare away our songbird, Kurama. Grr, I hate names! Silvermoon doesn't fit you anymore, not in that body! I refuse to simply call you Fox. Crimson? No, I'll have to think it over.'_ Kuronue exclaimed, frustrated. _'Hiei, I am sorry that I implied what I did earlier.'_

"Hn, it is not a problem, Kuronue." Hiei replied, then added for Kurama's benefit, "I am sorry that I attacked you."

"Thank you for getting along." Kurama said, clearly worried. "I wonder what is keeping Keiko."

_'That has me worried as well.'_ Kuronue added, _'Dressing doesn't take this long. I wonder how she's handling this information?'_

"I don't know, Kuronue, and that's what worries me."

As soon as the door shut behind her, Keiko slumped against the wooden frame and slid down the surface onto the carpeted floor. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she hugged them to her as she tried to gather her reeling thoughts. Though she had never really considered herself what you would call a prude, Keiko had never really given any thought to the subject of same sex relationships. Whether they be between two men, or two women, Keiko had simply paid no mind. Nevermind that it was a taboo thing in most parts of the world, that had nothing to do with it; Keiko just simply hadn't recognized it.

Why then, had the revelation of the truth to Kurama and Kuronue's relationship in the past made her feel so strange?

Concentrating more on the sensation, she finally came to the conclusion that it wasn't necessarily a _bad_ feeling. Just... different. This was a new experience for her and she felt it not her place to pass judgement and feel embarrassed about what had transpired between the two in the past. They were, after all, youkai. And hadn't Kurama said that most youkai were like that? So why should she be embarrassed, especially since it was apparent that they, themselves, were not?

Keiko suddenly felt like she had no reason to feel ashamed of their displayed affections toward one another and instead felt ashamed for the way she had reacted at Kurama's words.

Keiko then grew worried that she had hurt Kurama and Kuronue's feelings with her behavior just prior and rose to her feet quickly to dress. Shedding her robe and nightgown, Keiko drew out a pair of jeans and blouse and donned them after putting on fresh undergarments. Pulling a brush through her hair a few strokes, she observed her appearance in the mirror a moment before drawing a deep, cleansing breath. She then turned to the door and prepared to rejoin her guests.

Kurama and Hiei both turned as the sound of the bedroom door opening drew their attention. Kuronue, too, reached out his senses in order to observe Keiko's reemergence from the bedroom.

Keiko walked into the living room, crossing the space without a word and made her way to stand before Kurama, who rose to meet her. Silently, she reclaimed Kuronue from Kurama and placed the pendant's delicate chain back around her neck, allowing her fingers to caress the pendant briefly before turning back to the red head and surprising him by throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted," She murmured softly into Kurama's chest, directing her apology to both the kitsune and the bat. "Please forgive me?"

Kurama held her gently. "It's alright, Keiko. We shouldn't have sprung this information on you quite so suddenly."

_'Songbird, you came back to us, and that is the important point.'_ Kuronue embraced the two with his insubstantial arms.

Hiei observed all this and felt like very much the outsider. Witnessing this, he knew that Yusuke would not be happy, but he had lost all claim on Keiko the minute that he chose to force his attentions on the girl. He didn't know if Yusuke had taken her or not, but one thing was certain, after seeing her handle the pendant, and embrace Kurama, he knew that her place was with the two of them, not the toushin. Yusuke wasn't going to like this at all. "Hn, I hate to break up the reunion here, but . . ."

Kurama chuckled, making Keiko's head bounce slightly on his chest. "You are right, Hiei, we have much to do."

_'It's not so much to do, I think it's more there is so much to discuss!'_ Kuronue sent the thought. _'I mean, either there is a way for me to get a body, preferably my own, or there isn't. I can't constantly keep borrowing yours, Kurama, grrr, that's it! You are Kurenai bara!'_

Kurama raised his eyebrows. "I always knew that you hated names, Kuronue. So, I am crimson rose. It works. Hiei," Kurama coaxed Keiko into sitting down on the couch with him, then turned to his friend. "I think we need to get started on the issue with Yusuke right away, but it's going to be Keiko's decision as to which alternative that we use."

"What alternatives?" Keiko broke in, unsure of what all she had missed while in the bedroom.

Hiei grunted, "You want to explain, Fox?"

Kurama nodded. "Keiko, Hiei and I discussed this last night after he came over to my apartment. In essence there are two alternatives, but you shall have to decide which one we try. The first is if you try to stay with him, which is to help him control the demonic instincts of the toushin. The second would be for us to, Inari help us, find him a willing human mate who understands his demonic tendancies and can work with them. As always, the choice is yours." Kurama took a deep breath, hating having to ask the next question, but it was unavoidable, "Now for the most difficult question of all. Keiko, did he have intercourse with you?" He held her eyes, showing only compassion in them as he asked the question.

Hiei held his breath. Forced intercourse was not unheard of in the Makai, in fact most suffered from it at one point in time or another, but it was exceedingly frowned on by the majority of the population and it was primarily in out of the way places. Kuronue was also sending out comforting waves of his own, letting her know that whatever happened she was accepted among them.

Keiko blushed at such a personal question being directed at her, and for a moment was unable to respond. However, she finally gathered her wits enough to shake her head and utter a soft, "No." in reply.

Kurama let out the breath that he didn't realize that he was holding, "Good, that means this will be a little easier."

Hiei simply nodded. "Yusuke is not easy to pursuade after he has chosen a course such as that. I commend you."

_'I'm proud of you, songbird!_ Kuronue piped in, _'Though I think it might have been a different story had I not been there yesterday!'_

Kurama smiled down at Keiko, "Have you thought about what you want to do about Yusuke?"

Keiko pondered a moment before giving her answer. "You know, I wanted things to work out for us, I really did." She said softly, avoiding eye contact in order to hide the tears threatening to spill. "But after the other day, I've come to realize that things aren't ever going to be the same as they were, and so I've decided to let him go. I obviously can't give him what he wants, so I should just let him go and hope that he finds someone who can. You guys will help him, right?"

"I've never been close to you, Keiko, but I know what having a mate is like. You need to trust your partner implicitly. Without that, there is nothing." Hiei said. "I will go help Yusuke now. Keep me informed, Fox." With that, Hiei left by the front door, pausing only to say, "Good luck, and for what it's worth, you belong with these two. Farewell."

Kuronue whistled, _'Damn, is he always that insightful?'_

Kurama nodded even as he let out a deep breath. "I never knew just what would happen there. This should be interesting. We are now committed to trying to find a human mate for Yusuke. Are you sure, Keiko?"

Keiko nodded, "Absolutely." She had never known the fire demon all that well, but this seemed a surprise to everyone, herself included. It seemed odd that Hiei, who had only seen her around Yusuke suddenly sees her as right with Kurama and Kuronue. She also wondered at how Hiei knew about having a mate and what it took. She shook her head, trying to clear it of confusion.

Glancing up at Kurama, Keiko asked, "So, what now? I'm pretty much finished unpacking..."

Kurama looked down at her. "I think all three of us have been working non-stop for the past day. How about we go to lunch, pick a movie to watch and get some ice cream afterwards?"

Kuronue grunted, _'Ya know, I really hate to show my ignorance here, but what's a movie?'_ Kurama and Keiko both laughed, which only served to make Kuronue more disgruntled. _'Well fine, laugh at the disembodied youkai. See if I care.'_

Keiko continued to chuckle, then a thought struck her. "Kurama, is this a date?"

Kurama brought his laughter under control. "I believe you can call it that if you'd like, otherwise, well, just think of it as a well deserved treat."

Keiko inclined her head slightly, in order to direct her words to the pendant, as well as to hide the playful smile. "He's dancing again, isn't he."

Kuronue chuckled, _'The day he stops dancing, is the day I worry. So yes, he is, though he's not being terribly subtle about this one. So would you like to, as you say, go on a date with us?'_

Keiko smiled brightly as she looked back at Kurama, "I'd love to." She said, happily taking the arm that Kurama presented to her.

Kurama smiled back at her. "Well, where would you like to go? Your choice." He led her out the door even as they were discussing her favorite places to eat.

Hiei looked out over the park from where he was perched in a tree. He liked the trees in the Ningenkai, especially the pines. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking of his own mate. He had not told his friends about this as of yet.

_Mukuro._

He whispered her name in his mind. The bond of trust between the two of them was so strong that nothing could break it. He had seen that same level of trust between the three of them. A youko, a bat demon and a ningen. There had been stranger matings in the Makai, but not by much. They had their work cut out for them working with Yusuke. He hadn't told Kurama, but he was honestly wondering if there was such a human left in the Ningenkai. There had been, in the old days. They had been mikos and sometimes in rare times, even worked with the youkai in the area, but that had been a long time ago...

He sighed. He would report to Yusuke, and then he would have to return to the Makai for a day or so. Mukuro hated him being gone for too long, but then he would be back. He wondered how much he could tell Yusuke about what was going on. He didn't think that Kuronue would want news of his presence getting out, but he didn't see his way around telling the toushin something.

He opened his eyes, only to gaze off into space, seeing Mukuro's face swimming through his consciousness. He missed her. _Ah, well, soonest done, the sooner I can get back to her for a short time anyway._ He left to try to find Yusuke and let the toushin know what was going on, the better to hurry home to his mate, only to return once again. He flitted off to the toushin's apartment.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuronue's Pendant**

**- Chapter 5 -**

That afternoon, Hiei went looking for the toushin. He wasn't entirely sure that Yusuke would be easy to find, but he was confident he could track him down. As it turned out, Yusuke was in one of his favorite hangouts: the Arcade. He grimaced at the ningens crowding the place. _'Why does Yusuke always hang out in crowded places?'_ He walked over to Yusuke's side. "I have information for you, if you can be torn away."

Yusuke immediately looked up from the game screen, giving the fire demon a hard stare. "Tell me." Is all he said, and Hiei knew he would have to tread lightly in his report.

Hiei stared steadily back at Yusuke's brown eyes. "Can we go somewhere more private?" He glanced around once more at the ningens.

Yusuke wordlessly nodded and rose immediatlely to follow him from the arcade. The pair made their way to the park, where they found seclusion beneath a large oak and they sank down at its base. Silence passed between them for a moment before Yusuke sighed, his eyes closing warily. "I was right, wasn't I."

"Yes, and no." Hiei saw the glare sent his way and knew that he would have to expound. "Yes, there is something going on, but it is not what you think, at least not yet."

"_Yet_?" Yusuke growled, "As in, there will be. When the hell did this happen, Hiei?!" The vehemence in Yusuke's voice grew with each word as jealous anger built within him. "How can Kurama do this to me?! Keiko is _mine_!"

Hiei looked on the toushin with compassion in his eyes, "Yusuke, this is a difficult thing for me, but I must ask. When did you start forcing Keiko?"

Yusuke's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha- _Forcing_? What the hell gave you that idea?" He exclaimed as he leapt to his feet quickly, pointing an accusing finger toward the seated fire demon. "I'd never force, Keiko. I love her!" Yusuke's anger was still flaring, but somehow the last exclamation didn't seem to carry as much heat. Almost as if he were trying to convince himself. Despite the anger, it was clear to Hiei that Yusuke truly believed that he was not forcing his attentions on his, or at least in his eyes, intended mate.

Hiei closed his eyes briefly. "You still are very young for a youkai, Yusuke. And in spite of what you may think, your toushin side is trying to force yourself on her." He opened his eyes. "Your human thought patterns are at war with your youkai hormones. I talked to Keiko, she's scared, Yusuke. You've changed toward her and it scares her more than anything she's ever seen. Kurama is safe. I am safe. You are something totally different." Hiei paused a moment to let his words sink in before continuing. "We have two options to help you."

A little angry, a lot confused and a bit frantic, Yusuke responded. "The hell? I _scared_ Keiko? ...How could I have... Damn it, Hiei, I've known Keiko forever! She can't be scared of me! And what do you mean help me?" At this point, the toushin was practically pacing in frustration.

"Will you calm down? Yes, I said _scared_. She knew who you were, but what you are now is something differerent from what you were. Toushin's are very dominating youkai, Yusuke. Yes, you are still a leader, and she does respect you, but you've broken that bond of trust that must exist between mates, especially in our situation." Hiei wished that Kurama was here, he explained things, especially any time it dealt with a female, much better. "You are subconsciously trying to dominate her, as well. I said there were two options for helping you, will you listen to them?"

Yusuke looked almost incredulously at Hiei for a moment before turning away, grumbling to himself. He couldn't believe that Keiko was scared of him. _Of him!_ She was his best friend! They'd been together for as long as he could remember, and in his mind, she had been all he could ever see as who he would end up with. If she was _scared_ of him, then how was that going to work? Slowly, almost resentfully, he turned back to Hiei. "What are my options?" He said lowly, a hint of a growl seeping into his voice.

Hiei raised a brow, he knew this was not going to go terribly well, but this was a little better than the worst he could have imagined. "The first option is for you to acknowledge the youkai side completely and then bring it under conscious control, which Kurama and I would help with, as much as we could, or that you would let us."

Yusuke paused in mid pace as he seemed to process this option in his mind, then said. "And my other choice is...?"

Hiei sighed, "The other choice is to continue on the way you have been going on, but finding a woman who can deal with the youkai aspects of your personality. Not the easiest of tasks, but it is possible."

Yusuke snorted, almost instantly dismissing the second idea. "Let's go with the first one then," He stated firmly. To him, there just was no other option. His want of Keiko was just too great.

Hiei sighed again. This was just another instance of wishing Kurama were here to help with this area. "Yusuke, I do not think you realize how long this will take. The minumum time for this type of training is thirty years. This is a requirement for youkai to learn in order to be considered mature. Kurama and I were going to work on teaching you this anyway, but didn't think in terms of Keiko, but your future mate, and your territory within the Makai."

Yusuke looked almost ready to argue, his mouth opening slightly before snapping back closed with a sharp click of teeth. Hiei steadily met his troubled friend's gaze, holding the contact until Yusuke broke it off by turning away. He then grumbled one simple word. "_Fine_." He spat, crossing his arms in a huff.

Hiei was grateful that his friend seemed to accept this information and then asked, "Is there anything else?"

Yusuke sighed, his gaze dropping to meet his feet. "I'm not giving her up, Hiei. Kurama will have a fight on his hands if he thinks he can steal her from me." The tone in his voice was deadly serious.

"Hn, that is between you and the kitsune," Hiei paused, "and Keiko." He knew that Yusuke would have quite a fight on his hands with the two best theives of the Makai. "I must be off to the Makai, and I will be back in about a week."

With a glance from the corner of his eye, Yusuke gave a wordless acknowledgement of Hiei's comment. Hiei examined Yusuke closely and then nodded, flitting away to join his mate for a short time.

After Hiei had gone, Yusuke sat back down at the base of the tree. He didn't want to admit it, but he was beginning to doubt that if it came down to Keiko choosing between himself and Kurama, he would be the one coming out the loser. And he _hated_ losing.

The hallway was deserted as the little old lady made her way slowly toward her apartment, her arms laden with two large bags of groceries. She reached the door and began shifting the bags in order to try and unlock the door. It was at that point that she heard the sound of two voices approaching. Both a man and woman's voices, filled with laughter heralded the appearance of a red headed young man and brunette woman as they rounded the corner of the hallway.

The laughter broke off as the red head looked in the older woman's direction, his green eyes quickly assessing the old woman's predicament.

"Excuse me a moment, Keiko." He said to his companion, who simply smiled politely and nodded, understanding what his intentions were. The red head left Keiko's side and approached where the old lady was still fumbling with her keys while balancing the two bags of groceries.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Iwamoto," Kurama said, "It appears that you are in need of assistance." He gestured toward the bags.

The old woman looked at Kurama with a grateful expression on her face, "Why, thank you, Shuichi. That's so sweet of you." She immediately relinquished her burden over to the helpful red head.

"It's my pleasure," Kurama replied, as he waited for his neighbor to unlock her door and then porceeded to bring in her groceries for her. He exited the apartment after completing his good deed and rejoined Keiko only to find her staring at the old woman's closed door.

"What is it, Keiko?" He asked, a bit concerned about the look on her face.

Keiko redirected her gaze toward Kurama to ask, "Mrs..._Iwamoto_?"

Kurama's brows furrowed in confusion a moment before he remembered Yusuke mentioning some time ago about his days in Junior High and of the problems he'd had with a certain teacher. "Yes, indeed," He replied, "She was married to Mr. Iwamoto's uncle. If I remember correctly, I believe her nephew was a teacher of yours at one time "

Keiko scrunched her nose up as she remembered one of her least favorite teachers in junior high. "Unfortunately," She replied, the dislike evident in her voice.

Kurama's lips quirked up in amusement. "Come along, Keiko." He said, taking her once again by the hand and leading her to her door.

Kuronue, who had remained mostly silent during the walk back to the apartment complex, chose that moment to speak up. _'So Kurenaibara, finding something you like? It's good to see you honestly enjoying yourself.'_

Kurama's small smile widened as he once again gazed at Keiko. "Yes, Kuronue. I do believe I have found something most extraordinary."

_'You realize that I found her first, right?'_ Kuronue teased his old partner with a chuckle clear in his voice.

Kurama chuckled, enjoying the banter as well as the adorable blush creeping across Keiko's face. "Indeed. But you always were one to share any treasure you found with me, isn't that right?"

Kuronue laughed with his friend, _'Meikinrui, no need to blush. Kurenaibara and I are always willing to share, with each other anyway.'_

Despite her flushed state, Keiko felt a bit of mischief rise up within her. Not really knowing why she felt the need to join in with their banter, she said, "Is that what you two plan to do? Share me?"

Had anyone been looking in the pendant, they would have seen a pair dancing eyes and a sparkle of mischief, _'Why, meikinrui,'_ Kuronue's voice was deep and playful all at once, _'Would we do something like that?'_

Keiko actually smirked at this, "Considering it's you? Of course. You forget, I know you pretty well." She said playfully, remembering all the wonderful times she had spent with him during her childhood. "You, on the other hand," Keiko continued, looking up at Kurama. "I'm not so sure about."

Kurama looked down at Keiko with a smile on his normally taciturn features. His eyes were more youko gold than the emerald green as he cupped her cheek in his palm, "You are a beautiful, intelligent and talented woman, Keiko. Rest assured, I could quite easily see a relationship with you, just as easily as Kuronue can." He bent down and brushed his lips against hers.

"I enjoyed tonight very much, Keiko. I hope that we can do this again, soon. Good night, Songbird" He borrowed Kuronue's pet name for her, enjoying the mock growl coming from the pendant as he grinned down at it. "Good night, to you too, Kuronue."

Keiko entered her door and smiled at him. "I did, too. Much more than I have in a very long time. Thank you, Kurama." She looked up at him, her eyes shining with the beginning of an emotion that she wasn't sure that she wanted to examine too closely. She finally let go of his hand and closed the door behind her.

Kuronue laughed, _'I haven't seen him this carefree since I got here, meikinrui, thank you for that.'_

A week had passed, and in spite of their best efforts, Keiko and Kurama had a frustrating time as they could not come up with a single idea that would really work.

Keiko was starting to get depressed. On the one hand, it was seemingly impossible to get Kuronue a body, and on the other she was starting to feel guilty that Yusuke seemed to be avoiding her completely, ever since Kuronue had defended her against her boyfriend's advances. She then told herself firmly, _'No, not boyfriend, **ex**-boyfriend, if I really wanted to be with him, I really wouldn't have wanted to struggle. Kurama and Kuronue are much more comfortable and I fit with them much better.'_ She smiled at the thought of Kuronue's expressive voice, or Kurama's soulful eyes, a shy, yet happy smile such as she had not smiled in many years. _'Kuronue and Kurama, those two are so dear.'_

Kuronue chuckled, amused at the bemused expression on Keiko's face, _'So, meikinrui, what puts that smile on your face? Dare I hope it's thoughts of a certain redhead, or myself?'_

Keiko blushed at being read so easily, but at the same time it gave her the same kind of warm, fuzzy feeling that her thoughts of Kurama and Kuronue had inspired. In some odd way, this reassured her that being with Kuronue and Kurama was the right choice for her. Her mouth quirked into a mock pout, but couldn't keep her tone serious as she said, "You don't have to sound so smug about it."

Kuronue laughed outright, _'Don't I? You're my meikinrui, well, mine and Kurenaibara's, anyway.'_ He added a pout into his tone, and a sniffle, _'I can't be smug?'_

Keiko couldn't stop the giggle from emerging as her playfulness rose up to challenge her disembodied friend, "Well, that depends. I suppose you can be, only if you can back it up."

Kuronue's eyes widened in surprise for just a moment, _Getting a bit bold, isn't she? Oh, this is wonderful!_ He told her, 'I wish I could, I'll just have to let my partner convince you of that. We were not the two best theives in the Makai for nothing, you know. I only wish I had a body, but I'll not harp, I can share Kurenaibara's for that, if things turn out for the worst.'

Finally realizing exactly what she had said and how it had sounded, Keiko blushed even more. _'What in the world has gotten into me? I've never spoken to anyone like that before. Not even Yusuke!'_ Recovering herself, Keiko tried to divert the course of their conversation by saying, "I'm hungry, let's go see what's in the kitchen to eat."

Kuronue laughed, realizing that the bold vixen had retreated for the moment. Sighing, Keiko rose from the couch and made her way to the kitchen. She looked around in her cabinets, noting the lack of real food except for a few canned goods her mother sent with her. A peek into the refrigerator also revealed a lack of anything truly edible and so she decided a trip to the market would be in order. Grabbing her purse and jacket on the way out, Keiko made her way down the street to do a bit of shopping.

The dark haired young woman sighed as she put another can of soup in the cart, next to the small mountain of ramen containers. She suddenly froze, having not expected to feel a youkai aura coming from right around the corner. Cautiously, she peeked around the edge of the isle in order to locate the source of such an energy. Blue-gray eyes widened in surprise as she spied what was a seemingly normal looking human girl who's aura was blazing with youki! Quickly tamping down her own energy, the young miko didn't want to accidentally harm the girl if she wasn't a threat.

She watched carefully, bending low as the brunette approached, waiting for her chance to seemingly appear as if she was examinining the soups. Just when the strange girl was directly behind her, she stood up and stepped back, as if to look at the top shelf. Just as planned, she bumped into the girl and to her surprise, the miko discovered that the aura flaring was not from the girl, but from the strange pendant around the girl's neck. A protective aura surged from it, almost as if a youkai had felt their mate, or someone close to them being threatened. She quickly backed up to her cart.

"Excuse me! Are you alright?" She asked the brunette.

Keiko had stumbled a bit, but righted herself by grasping onto a neaby shelf. Straightening back up, she glanced over at the person who had accidentally bumped into her. She took in the person, a young woman about the her age, with long black hair and eyes the most startling shade of blue gray.

"I'm okay," She said softly, but was startled when she heard Kuronue's voice practically growling in her ears.

_'Don't let her fool you, meikinrui, she did that on purpose!'_

Keiko blinked, glancing down at the pendant around her neck. A motion that wasn't missed by the dark haired young woman.

Kagome noticed the eyes dart down to the pendant and quickly back again, _'What is going on here? She's a normal human, unless I'm totally off, in which case my hide will be a different color by the time Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha get done! I know they only mean the best for me, but there's got to be a better way to learn this stuff!'_

She tried to send her most disarming smile, "I really am sorry, my name is Kagome. What's yours?"

Keiko ignored Kuronue and his continuing insistance that she shouldn't trust this girl and extended her hand with a smile. "I'm Keiko. Do you live around here? I don't remember seeing you before."

Kagome took the hand gratefully. "I do live around here. As a matter of fact, I live in the Higurashi shrine. I'm just away most of the time on out of town business. When I do stay at home, well, you do see the result." She gestured ruefully to her cart, indicating the mountain of ramen. "What about you? Do you live around here? I haven't seen you before either."

Keiko smiled, "I just moved into the area, actually. I live in the apartment building a couple of blocks away." She replied just as Kuronue gave up trying to warn her off of talking to the strange girl. His songbird obviously wasn't listening.

Keiko and Kagome conversed for a while longer. That is until, once again, Kuronue's voice filled the brunette girl's mind. _'Meikinrui, as much as I am sure you are enjoying your little chat, if we are going to get back to the apartment and have dinner prepared for Kurenaibara we really must be on our way.'_

Keiko glanced down at her watch, suddenly realizing how late it was getting. "Oh, gosh!" She exclaimed, "I'd better hurry up and finish shopping! It was a pleasure to meet you... uh, Kagome, wasn't it? I hope we can chat again soon." Keiko called out as she made her way down the grocery isle.

Kagome waved goodbye to her new acquaintance and then watched as Keiko left the store. She waited about five minutes before exiting the store herself, following the direction in which Keiko had gone.

_'Keiko, huh? That pendant was emanating youki, but she's a normal human,'_ Kagome thought to herself. 'Is she under a demon's protection? If so, is it willingly, or is she forced? There are too many questions here to ignore. I have to find out more.' She thought as she followed Keiko through the twists and turns of Keiko's apartment complex.

_'Meikinrui, we are being followed by that young miko that you met at the food market. Turn left here.'_ Kuronue directed Keiko as he saw a nice little blind alley.

Keiko glanced down at Kuronue's pendant curiously, wondering what the problem was and why Kagome would be following them, but did as the youkai spirit instructed anyway. She ducked into the alley and moved a few steps away from the entrance before turning around just as Kagome walked around the corner.

_'Meikinrui, can you put yourself into a trance-like state? I need to talk to the miko directly.'_ Kuronue asked Keiko.

Keiko blinked, not exactly sure what Kuronue was asking her. "I... I'm not sure." She said aloud, knowing how odd she must look to the dark haired young woman, as she seemingly spoke to thin air.

Kuronue sighed, _'Well then, it looks as if we get to do this the hard way. Please don't fight me, I am going to possess you like I did with Kurama the other night.'_

As Keiko nodded her assent, Kuronue went about gently tucking Keiko's 'self' off to the side and making sure that he could enter. It was not as complete as if she had done it herself, but it would do. He felt himself settle into a female form for the first time and had to admit that it was definitely different than it had felt possessing Kurama's body. But whether it was because of Kurama's training and Keiko's inexperience or just due to difference in gender, he could not tell. One thing he was sure of was that if he would've had a body, there would be a definite problem when he returned to it.

Keiko, for her part, was practically overwhelmed by the experience of having another presence inside of her, inhabiting her body. It was... almost an erotic sensation that could not be denied as she felt Kuronue's spirit take possession of her body.

_'Kuronue?'_ Keiko tentatively inquired of the youkai co-inhabitant.

_'Yes, meikinrui, I know. This is a new experience for me too. If I thought the view from within your shirt was distracting, this is mind-blowing.'_ He sent her a mental wink. _'Not that I'm objecting, or that I wouldn't want to do this again. It just reinforces the fact that I **need a body**!'_

While the internal conversation was taking place within Keiko's mind, their pursuer was taking in the minute changes that were coming over the other woman's body. At first, her entire body had tensed up but then had gradually melted into an easy going demeanor as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her shoulder against the wall of the alley. Her eyes, when they finally came to rest on Kagome, sent a chill down the miko's spine. Keiko's eyes, which had been so warm and friendly earlier, were now guarded and a bit hostile and when she spoke, Kagome knew indefinitely that something had happened.

"Who are you?" Kagome said simply, getting right to the point. She didn't really have time for long, drawn out confrontations. She had a hungry hanyou back in the Fuedal Era to feed, after all.

Kuronue smiled coldly, "Miko, I guard my precious meikinrui here and I don't want you to interefer. If you wish to be friends with her, that is fine as I obviously cannot stop it. However, intruding in a situation where you have not been invited can be deadly. Now, why were you following us?"

_'He called her his... songbird? Huh, he must obviously not be a danger to Keiko then.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she assessed the situation before replying, "You have an interesting habit there. You know that I sensed you back in the grocery store and know that I could purify you right out of her, right?" At Kuronue's narrowed eyes and stiffer posture, she added, "However, you don't seem to be a danger. I wanted to know if she was willingly protected, or if she was being forcibly claimed by a demon. The pendant is definitely not of human origin, is that where your link to Keiko is?"

Kuronue relaxed when the miko seemed more curious than an actual threat. This he could use and would file away, especially considering their current situation. "Miko, my link with my meikinrui is slightly more than that. However, that is going into the area where you are intruding. Meikinrui is not objecting, in fact, I asked for her permission so that I could speak with you directly. She is still here with me as a matter of fact. Now, were you planning on following her all the way home or were you just going to follow us long enough to establish an answer to your question? I cannot answer for her part, but I can answer for mine. Butt out. Meikinrui is going through enough right now and we don't need any other complications than we already have."

Kuronue knew that his time was running out, but he had said his piece. He gave Keiko a mental kiss that swept through her body like fire and allowed his pendant to pull him back after leaving her weak with wanting. Fortunately, he had put the bags that Keiko was carrying down when he started the confrontation.

As a result of Kuronue's kiss, Keiko fell to knees, blushing furiously as it left her body in a state of arousal. She looked up at the dark haired miko, her eyes once more warm brown and her blush refusing to go down as she heard Kuronue's chuckle echo through her mind. She couldn't speak as she tried to regain her equilibrium.

Kagome observed the other girl with a wary eye until the possessing entity obviously left her body when she collapsed to her knees on the pavement. She approached Keiko slowly, taking in the girl's flushed appearance and wondered if this was the effect that the youkai's possession had on her. Moving to assist the girl to her feet, Kagome said, "I hope this type of thing doesn't happen very often if this is the result."

"Huh?" Keiko looked at the taller girl in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

"This obviously can't be good for you, if you're so exhausted that you collapse after the demon's through controlling your body." Kagome said, entirely misinterpreting the reason behind Keiko's sudden lack of composure.

Kuronue laughed uproariously, _'I could even get to like this miko, she amuses me.'_ He said teasingly. _'I'll have to ask Kurama later if he knows about her, of course.'_

Keiko ignored Kuronue's comments and instead turned her full attention back on the girl standing before her. "I'm very sorry about that, Kagome." Keiko said apologetically. "Kuronue can get a bit protective at times. I hope that this doesn't keep us from being friends."

Kagome raised her hand in a dismissive gesture. "That's alright, I'm used to dealing with the overprotective types and don't worry, it won't interfere with anything. I think you and I would be good friends." The miko responded honestly.

Kuronue humphed. _'Who's overprotective? I'm not.'_ He protested.

Keiko giggled, "Of course, you're not, dear." She teased.

Despite only being able to witness one side of the interaction, Kagome none the less came to the conclusion that Keiko was quite safe in the demonic presence issued from the pendant that hung around the brunette's neck.

Keiko once again brought her attention back to the dark haired woman. "Well, we've really got to be on our way. I promised a friend of ours that I would prepare dinner for him tonight." She said as she retrieved her bags of groceries from the alley floor.

"Oh, sure," Kagome said as both walked out of the alleyway and back onto the street. "I really must get back and finish my shopping as well."

With that, the two new friends parted ways, both having similar thoughts of relief that perhaps they had each found an ally that could relate with them in terms of their crazy, supernatural friends and surroundings.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**

- Chapter 6 -

**

Hiei woke at the break of dawn, as was his habit. He rolled over, looking at his mate, smiling as he did so. It was very rare that he actually smiled, and always in these quiet, predawn moments. He reached down to Mukuro's bare shoulder, causing her to blink at him sleepily with her good eye. "I have to go back, Mukuro."

The sleepiness left her at his words and Mukuro raised up, propping herself up on an elbow while she reached her free hand out to cup the side of Hiei's face. "I know," She whispered, "But try to come home sooner next time, okay?"

Hiei nodded, "I'll do my best. I owe the kitsune much, and Yusuke is a friend as well." He finished, leaning forward to kiss her, all the while wishing he could just stay here forever.

Mukuro broke the kiss first, knowing that if she allowed it to continue, she would be all but ordering Hiei to remain by her side... in her bed. It was getting harder and harder to let Hiei continue going to the Ningenkai, but he had told her what was going on with his friends and she knew of his sister. She could not stand in the way of what was going on, simply ask him to come back, which she had. "Now go, before you cannot leave!" Hiei looked at her and nodded once. As he slipped out of bed and dressed, she watched him, sighing at the image of perfection that was her mate. As he started towards the door, he was stopped as she said, "I expect a full report upon your return. If you need my help, let me know." She smiled at him wickedly and added, "And expect to pick up where we left off." Her words brought a warm feeling in the region of his heart. All he said in response, however was, "Hn." as he closed the door behind him.

"Keiko, this was a wonderful meal. Thank you for offering to cook it for me tonight." Kurama said, eyeing the petite brunette while enjoying the blush that crept across her cheekbones at his praise.

_'You know, not that it's any of my business, but it certainly looks like it's wonderful!'_ Kuronue sighed, _'I wish I could eat it, Meikin.'_

Keiko finally got over her flustered state enough to thank both of them, adding a bit of sympathy toward Kuronue.

The disembodied demon chuckled, _'It's not your fault that I'm stuck here, it's just that Kurama's always been very hard to please when it comes to food, so I know that you must be an excellent cook.'_

"Thank you, Kuronue." Keiko said shyly, blushing again when she heard Kurama chuckle softly. Looking over at the smiling red head, she gently teased. "And what do you find so amusing?"

Kurama added, "Nothing, it's just that I never thought that I was that hard to please."

Kuronue snorted, _'You must be joking! You were impossible for some of the best cooks in the Makai to please, always sending it back as over-spiced, under-seasoned, and that was only the beginning!'_

Kurama stood up, "Shall I apologize to half the Makai, then?" He went over to Keiko, "Do not listen to this old bat, your cooking is most excellent, however, I must be going. I'm hoping an idea comes to me soon."

Keiko rose from her seat as Kurama reached her, allowing him to draw her into his arms for what she thought would be a brief hug. What it actually wound up being was alot more when Kuronue decided he would borrow Kurama's body long enough to steal a kiss.

Kurama let Kuronue have his moments, as he knew just how much his partner wanted this woman and he knew what Kuronue saw in her. He had seen it in her himself for a very long time. He took back over with a growl at Kuronue as he made the kiss his own. The two of them had always worked well as a team and had been much, much closer than brothers. Close enough that he didn't mind sharing his body, but he wanted Keiko to know the difference between him and Kuronue and remind her of both of them.

Keiko melted into the embrace after the initial startlement wore off. She could tell that this was actually Kuronue, but she couldn't object. She liked him too much and she was starting to realize that these two kind of came as a package deal of sorts. She moaned slightly when she felt the loss of Kuronue, thinking that would bring an end to the kiss, but then she felt the intensity and knew this was actually Kurama kissing her.

Kuronue took up residence in the back of her mind, just sharing the emotions.

Keiko moaned into Kurama's embrace, finding it different, much as he was different from Kuronue, but if she would've had to put one in front of the other, she couldn't have. She found both of them wonderful, if in slightly different ways and was beginning to feel that even as they both loved her, she was coming to love both of them.

Kurama pulled back, panting heavily, but realizing that it was much too soon to go beyond this stage of heated kisses and passionate embraces. Maybe when they had solved the problem, they could go further, but he was unwilling to tarnish this woman that both he and Kuronue loved.

Keiko whimpered as Kurama pulled away. She immediately came to the conclusion that both Kurama and Kuronue's kisses were addictive and she stated her observation verbally. "You two are so bad, do you know that?"

Kurama grinned down are her with the mischief in his eyes shining through, "You think so?"

Kuronue chuckled in her head, projecting so that Kurama could hear him, _'Really? We try really, really hard for you!'_ The grin in his voice was obvious to both of them.

Keiko returned the smile. "And it shows," She said, rising up on tiptoe to kiss Kurama lightly on the lips again.

Kurama allowed the kiss but at the mental pout of his old partner that they both heard, he pulled back and said, "I should be going. Thank you again for the wonderful supper, Keiko. I'll be by in the morning. Hopefully Hiei will be back. I'm nervous with Yusuke being elusive this last week."

Keiko sighed, allowing Kurama to release her and step back. He was right. It was slightly disturbing, not knowing what Yusuke was doing... what he was up to. After their last encounter with him, it worried her quite a bit. "Do you think Hiei was able to talk some sense into him?" She asked. Though she had been afraid of how Yusuke had been acting around her, she missed her best friend and wanted things to get back to, at least somewhat, normal.

Kurama sighed. "I don't know. If anyone would have been able to, it would have been either Hiei, or myself. However, Hiei knows what mating entails within the Makai." He shook his head and added, "We'll just have to see."

Keiko's look turned curious and asked, "Exactly what _does_ mating entail in the Makai?"

Kuronue's chuckles turned almost embarrassed, even as Kurama blushed and said, "It's kind of common knowledge, so please forgive two old demons for getting embarrassed explaining it." He looked down at Keiko, smiling gently, "When a demon finds someone that they want to spend their lives with, they mate them. It's a sharing of youki that binds their souls together. It can entail physical love, or not, depending. Mating must also be consenting, or else the bond will break, sooner or later. Most of the time it is romantic in nature, however there are cases where two demons trust each other to the point of almost being one, in which case the bond of lovers is superfluous. If the bond is severed, such as a death, the remaining one will live on, but it is almost like a half-life." He whispered.

Kuronue inhaled sharply. As badly as he had suffered, Kurama had been the one still living. He was stuck. _'Keiko, please, give him the embrace that I am currently unable to.'_

Keiko automatically complied, enfolding the redhead in her arms, bringing his head down to nestle against her chest, near the pendant. She lovingly stroked his hair. "Don't worry, Kurama. We will figure out a way to bring Kuronue back to you." She whispered, though unbiddingly, a bit of doubt seeped into her. Not of them getting Kuronue a body of his own, but of where she would fit into their relationship once they had.

Kurama sighed, raising his head as he put his own arms around her. "You know, Keiko, it's not just Kuronue anymore. He has tied himself to you, as well. The pieces of my soul that went missing when his body died are slowly putting themselves back in place, but it seems fuller. Kuronue can share either of our bodies, but only because his youki is also twining itself around you." He tipped her face up and bent down, kissing her gently.

She couldn't help the audible sigh of relief that his words caused. She was happy that she was now considered a part of their bond and couldn't help but hug him tighter as words seemed to refuse to come.

Kurama lifted his lips from hers, smiling down at the girl, "Soon will come a choice, Keiko. Neither Kuronue, nor I have gone too far. However, there will come a point that even if we don't join with you, you will be tied to both of us as a mate. Because of that, I ask you to please make a choice." As Keiko could do nothing but stand there, staring in shock, Kurama bent down and kissed her forehead. He reached down and brought the pendant up for a kiss as well. "Sleep well." He whispered, and with that, he turned and hurried on to his own apartment.

The sound of the door clicking closed brought Keiko from her stupor and Kurama's words hit her fully. "Kuronue," She whispered softly, "Would you and Kurama truly want me as a mate as well? I can tell that you were both very close when you were together and I don't want to intrude."

Kuronue smiled, Kurama had such a gift for explanations, _'You are right, Meikin, he and I were close, and still are. In fact, our bond has never faded. Even so, I can feel my youki wrapping tighter around you. Kurama's has a bit further to go, but you and I are very close to being mates already. The words Kurama spoke were for me just as much as they were for you, reminding me that you have to choose. I know that I would like to have you as a mate. Kurama I cannot speak for, however the fact that he mentioned it, means that he would as well. Always remember,'_ He added with some humor, _'That with Kurama, you have to listen to what he doesn't say, just as much as what he does say.'_

Keiko was pretty much overwhelmed at this point, but knew a response was needed. "I understand," She said.

Kuronue knew that Keiko had to be overwhelmed by everything, _'Meikin, go to bed, you do not have to answer us right away. Though mating with me is pretty much the same as mating with Kurama, as he and I are mates. My youki contains elements of his and his youki also contains some of mine. Ah, you are such a treasure, meikin. How can I express it?'_ He watched as her feet turned toward the bedroom.

Keiko went to bed, completely numb. So affected by the revelation of Kuronue and Kurama's intentions towards her that she didn't even remember getting undressed, or climbing under the covers clad in her nightgown. She absentmindedly wrapped her hand around Kuronue's pendant, closed her eyes and didn't wake until morning.

Keiko woke the following morning feeling much better, but still not sure about things. She still had not officially broken up with Yusuke yet, and that made things much more awkward. She rose from the bed and approached the mirror mounted on her dresser and stared at her reflection, wondering why two skilled and powerful youkai could possibly want to mate with _her_.

Kuronue saw sunlight first as his consciousness drifted into a wakeful state, followed by a heavenly vision the likes of which he was not sure he had ever seen. _'Ah, meikin, you are so beautiful in the morning. Did you know that?'_

Keiko wasn't entirely sure how to take that. She still hadn't brushed her hair, her teeth, or taken a shower yet and here was Kuronue complimenting her.

_'Have you made a decision, meikin?'_

"Kuronue, I haven't even officially broken up with Yusuke yet, and here you are asking if I'm willing to-to mate with you... and Kurama." She whispered the last. "I'm just an ordinary girl, what do the two of you see in me?" She shifted her eyes from the mirror and in effect away from Kuronue's gaze as he peered out from the pendant.

Kuronue wished that he had actual arms that he could wrap around this wonderful songbird of his, however, his mere presence would have to do. An idea of how to do this came to him suddenly. _'Have you ever pleasured yourself?'_

Keiko blushed, taken aback with this totally off-the-wall question, she answered, "No, why would I?"

_'Because the one who wishes to, cannot.'_ Kuronue whispered back, _'I cannot prove to you how much you are wanted. Your wits match ours, and more. You fit with the two of us.'_ He sighed in slight frustration. _'Damn, Kurama should be here. He always was the persuasive one. I always had this wicked sense of humor, not that Kurama doesn't have one, but mine is considerably more prevalent.'_

"Yes, but I have you here now, and I'm asking you. Why me?" Keiko persisted.

_'Meikin, there is no simple answer for that. I felt my heart warming to you as a child. Perhaps I recognized a little of myself in you, I don't know. I protected you as best I could and then your parents locked me away after they caught you stealing that scarf. Perhaps suspecting that I was to blame?'_

Keiko smiled wistfully, "I suppose so. Kuronue, they were just trying to protect me. Stealing is wrong here in the Ningenkai. I know it was a way of life for you in the Makai, but here, it's . . ." She trailed off, wondering how exactly to answer that.

'I know that,' Kuronue replied in a feeble attempt to defend himself, before admitting sheepishly, _'Now anyway. However, it was getting colder and you still did not have a scarf at that time. Your mother always kept putting it off. And three days later, it did snow, didn't it? I was locked away, but I could feel it outside.'_

Keiko nodded. "You are right, it did snow, and that was a catalyst for my mother to buy me a scarf. Even so, I came down with a terrible cold and I was terribly lonely because I couldn't find you."

Kuronue looked out sadly from the pendant, _'I had already begun the bonding process without being aware of it.'_ He admitted, _'We were tied together enough that it affected you, didn't it.'_

Keiko could only nod, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I was very lonely and lost until I met Yusuke." She whispered in confession. "His bad attitude reminded me just barely enough of you that he filled the hole, a little anyway."

_'Oh, Keiko. I never meant to hurt you, my precious meikin.'_ Kuronue whispered, wishing he really could hold her and kiss her now, to wipe away her tears that were even now spilling over her cheeks. However, the best that he could do was help her achieve a bit of pleasure to counteract the grief. _'Keiko, lay back on the bed and remove your nightgown. I want to bring you pleasure.'_

Despite her tears, Keiko blushed again, though the curiosity in her tone was evident. "But... how can you do that, Kuronue? You don't have a body!"

_'No, but by the gods, I can direct your hands, and,'_ He smirked evilly, _'I can co-inhabit your mind. If you don't mind that is.'_

Keiko laughed lightly as she willingly took off her nightgown, whisking it over her head and tossing it off to the side. Putting herself into Kuronue's 'hands' as it were. "I need to know you are still there, Kuronue." She said, clutching the pendant to her as if she could give the bat demon within a hug. "I need to know that you will always be there for me."

_'Ah, meikin,'_ Kuronue sighed, relishing the feel of her hands on his pendant. _'I wish I could embrace you back. Hopefully, Kurama will come up with something soon.'_

"But after you get a body, will you still be there?" She asked meekly.

_'Always.'_ Came the emphatic answer. _'I will always be here for you, my meikin.'_

"What about Kurama? It's obvious that he needs you as much, if not more, than I do." Keiko continued, still unsure of how the three of them would work.

_'Keiko, meikin,'_ Kuronue said soothingly, _'Kurama needs me that much because we **are** mates. It is becoming very obvious that my youki has already wrapped quite thoroughly around you as well. You, my dear, are becoming a craving in my soul, much as Kurama is. I require you both, or I am not whole. Can you answer the same?'_

Keiko shuddered as a bolt of pure longing swept through her. Kurama and Kuronue . . . and her. Just the thought of them... and her... together... it sent shivers throughout her body. She should never have been thinking these things, she knew. But she was. She wanted that... them... so very much. She laid back on the bed. "Kuronue, can you guide me? I don't know what would bring me pleasure."

Kuronue took that for an affirmative answer as he projected himself outside of his pendant, inhabiting her mind in order to guide her hands. He whispered in her mind, _'Meikin, there is so much more to pleasure, but that will have to wait for Kurama to be present too.'_

Keiko felt the softness of her own hands ghosting over her body, though not under her control. They slid gently down her throat, cupping her breasts and kneading the pliant flesh, bringing the tips to hardened buds.

Kuronue guided her hand back up to her mouth, sucking on two fingers briefly before moving them down to her peak, moistening the hardened tip at the contrast between the cooler air and her own body temperature.

Keiko moaned. It was, and yet, it wasn't the same as if she was washing herself. This was a more intimate contact, made so by the fact that while it was her hands, she could not predict their direction, nor what they would do... what they would touch... next. It was an incredibly erotic feeling and she could feel herself getting wet, for the first time between her legs.

Kuronue would have chuckled, but he wanted to concentrate on Keiko for the moment. He knew that she was not ready for much sexual teasing, or testing. Not yet, anyway. He would leave that for a time when either all three of them could share in the activities, or he would let Kurama induct her. He now knew just how the youko had felt all those years ago when Kurama had taken him in. Keiko was a rare and precious treasure indeed. He wanted to feel her in his own hands, but he knew that if there were any possibilities, Kurama would figure them out. He monitored Keiko's responses from the depths of her mind. It was so easy to slip in and out of her mind that he knew he would never be whole again without her. Just as there were still holes where Kurama should inhabit. They were slowly being filled, just being with Kurama, but they were filling so slowly that it was only enhancing the pain that he felt.

Keiko never knew that her breasts could be so sensitive. She could feel the slightest breath of air against them, much less a touch, which had her gasping. Her legs were starting to move restlessly, shifting and squeezing together of their own accord.

This was the sign that Kuronue was waiting for. He wasn't going to make her beg for it, he could never be that cruel to one that he loved. He just wanted to show her the height of pleasure in which he could take her... well, that is, as far as he could without a body. He kept one of her hands on her sensitized breast while he brought the other to her nether lips, just brushing the outer folds, causing her to cry out.

Keiko couldn't believe the sensations she was experiencing. It seemed as though Kuronue knew just where to touch her to bring her body to that aching level of awareness. Even as she thought this, she heard the deep timbre of his voice whisper through her mind, _'This is nothing, meikin. The true master of pleasure is Kurama.'_ She didn't know what he meant by that, but wasn't about to ask. She supposed she would find out at some point later. But now, she could only gasp as Kuronue guided her fingers down between her thighs, pausing to play with that tangle of nerves just above her opening, the sharp jolt the touch elicited causing her hips to involuntarily thrust up and press harder.

Kuronue smiled in true pleasure. Yes, he would have had quite a problem if he'd had a body, he realized. But just watching her as she writhed in the throes of his guided touch was bringing him a sense of satisfaction. Intently, he brushed her fingers over her wet opening again before cautiously inserting her middle finger, testing her.

They both gasped. Kuronue could feel just how tight she was, and Keiko couldn't believe that anything could feel so good! _'You are a virgin, meikin. You declared that you were, however, this is proof. You are so tight, so hot... How are you real?'_ He whispered in awe.

Keiko couldn't reply, the feelings were simply overwhelming her. She hadn't realized just how much Kuronue meant by wanting to bring her pleasure, but she was learning now. She was reduced to simply moaning his name. "Kuronue!"

Carefully, Kuronue stretched her with one of her fingers until he could easily slide her index finger to join the middle one. He started thrusting, slowly, with only those two fingers. Being careful not to tear her barrier, which he had accidentally brushed once, causing her to hiss briefly in pain, he continued the ministrations with fervor. He would warn Kurama of her sensitivity to the pain as he knew that Kurama's body would be the one breaching her maidenhead. However, for the time being, he simply withdrew into the shallower, but still pleasurable areas. She seemed to be very close to orgasm, only requiring a little further to go before she reached it.

Keiko thrashed upon the bed, her head whipping from side to side as she was overwhelmed by what she was experiencing. She wondered at these sensations, ones that she had never even thought of and couldn't begin to think of anyone else causing them other than Kuronue or Kurama. Suddenly, stars seemed to exploded behind her clenched eyelids and her world went white as she felt her body convulse around her fingers. She called out Kuronue's name even as she collapsed against the pillows, panting, her hands finally coming to a halt.

Kuronue let out a burst of youki, similar to an orgasm, however without the physical release that an orgasm would have provided. It did, however, cement their bond. He felt Keiko's presence within him, settling next to Kurama's. He gave a shaky breath. _'Meikin, I must apologize.'_ He said in the most serious tone she had ever heard him use.

"Apologize? For what? You showed me pleasure. I could never have dreamed of such." She replied in a distant tone.

_'I must apologize to you because I just finished our mating bond.'_ Kuronue carefully told her, hoping it didn't drive her away.

Keiko laughed, hearing her new mate so flustered. "Kuronue, really, I don't mind. I feel things for you and Kurama that that jerk never could cause me to feel. I think I was just clinging to something I knew." She sighed and rolled over onto her stomach. "Now to just get him to understand that. I'm not for him, and never could be, especially now."

_'Meikin.'_ Was all Kuronue could say to that.

Kurama felt the burst of youki coming from close by. He had been laying in bed having a pleasent morning, contemplating Kuronue, and Keiko and what they had discussed last night. He recognized that youki, and recognized what must have happened.

"Kuronue!"

He bolted out of bed and hurriedly got dressed, heading for Keiko's apartment.

From outside the window, unnoticed by the bedroom's occupants, Yusuke watched, seething. He had stopped by to check on Keiko, having stayed away in hopes of allowing her time to hopefully forgive him for the way he'd acted the last time they'd been together. He had been about to peck on her window when he saw her standing in front of her mirror when she'd suddenly taken off her gown, leaving him a full view of her body, all supple curves and toned skin. Being who he was, Yusuke simply couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight and even proceeded to watch as she began pleasuring herself. He'd never known Keiko would be so bold in the bedroom. His eyes remained on her as she trembled in the beginnings of orgasm when a sudden unknown demon aura abruptly spiked within the room.

More specifically, it was radiating from within the pendant that lay around Keiko's neck.

The same pendant that had been around her neck that time back when he had... well, when he'd last been inside her apartment.

He bristled. _'What the hell is going on here!?'_ He needed to find out. Intending on opening the window and entering to confront his so called girlfriend, the majin was blocked from his mission when a figure materialized seemingly out of nowhere between him and the window.

"Well, well, if it isn't our friendly neighborhood shadow. When did you get back from the Makai, Hiei?"

Hiei looked over at Yusuke, not answering for the moment before looking through the window, taking in the scene with one glance. He knew what had just occured. "Just now. Mukuro's given me a little leave."

"So, she finally loosened her leash on you, eh?" Yusuke said in an attempt to joke when he was really pissed off about the interruption. He wanted desperately to confront Keiko.

Hiei met Yusuke's eyes, more than a little annoyed at the slight on his mate. It was getting harder and harder to hide his true relationship with Mukuro, and truth to tell, he wasn't sure that he wanted to keep hiding it, however, for the time being, he would try. "If you wish my help in this situation, _Detective_, curb your tongue. In fact when I explained to her what exactly was occuring here, she offered her own help."

"Sorry," Yusuke apologized, holding up his hands in mock defense. "Is that so. What does she think she can do to help my situation?"

"Nothing that either of us can think of so far, however there is more to this situation than you are aware of." Hiei told him, "Do you know what you just witnessed?"

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "Can't say that I do. But from the sounds of it, I'm beginning to get the crazy idea that maybe you do?"

Hiei only nodded. He remembered a very similar burst of youki, from both he and Mukuro, when they finally mated. He closed his eyes, savoring the remembrance. "Yes, there is no other feel quite like a mating, Yusuke." He said quietly, even for him.

"You sound as though you know this from experience." Yusuke stated, cocking an eyebrow in confusion before both suddenly rose in realization. "You! But... when... what... with who?!"

Hiei opened his eyes, meeting Yusuke's steadily. He sighed. "It's not like I could have hidden it forever." He said as if to himself, before continueing in a more normal tone. "Mukuro, Yusuke. She is my mate. Just as Keiko is now a mate."

"You... and Mukuro...?" Yusuke began before shaking his head and continuing on with, "Wait a second. Keiko? And who?"

Keiko called loudly, "Just a minute! I'll be right there."

The sound of Keiko's voice issueing from within the apartement drew Yusuke's attention back to the window just in time to see Keiko, having risen from the bed, hurriedly getting dressed. He tried to once more go through the window, only to be stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder, "What?"

Hiei shook his head, "You would have found out sooner or later, in any event, Yusuke. On both counts. You may remember Kurama's opponent from the whole Yakumo incident."

"Yeah, the guy was masquerading as some old friend of his. What the hell does this have to do with Keiko?"

"Everything." Hiei told him, turning to face Yusuke. "It was not simply some old friend of Kurama's that he impersonated, but his mate."

Yusuke's brown eyes widened, mouth ajar as he stared at the fire demon. "What the fuck!?"

Hiei smirked while raising an eyebrow. "I believe you heard me the first time detective. Must I repeat it?"

Yusuke pouted, "No, but still, how was I supposed to know? How do you know anyway? And that _still_ doesn't explain what this has to do with Keiko!"

"As for how I know, it does not really signify, but I have known ever since we ran across Kuronue's imposter. Kurama's response to the imposter was such that only his mate would have brought out that much anger in one so controlled." Hiei explained. "Not that that is any of either of our business, but you did ask. As for what it has to do with Keiko." He sighed, "Well, it seems that Kuronue is not quite as dead as all that."

"Huh? Could you repeat that, Hiei? Because I hope I didn't hear you right the first time." Yusuke asked incredulously.

Hiei sighed, once more wishing that the fox was there to explain this whole sitution. Sensing a familiar ki entering the apartment, he turned to Yusuke and asked, "Are you calm enough to see Kurama?"

At this time Yusuke was desperate for answers and realizing that Kurama was his last option for getting any hope of straight answers, he grumbled, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

The door opened, revealing Kurama's form filling the doorway. "Kurama!" Keiko exclaimed happily, launching herself into the surprised red-head's arms.

Kurama willingly embraced her as he gave a mental message to the inhabitant of the pendant, _'I hope this means that she consented, Kuronue.'_

Kuronue replied with satisfaction evident in his tone, _'Are you kidding? Would I have really have done something if she had protested?'_

Kurama gave a stern mental look down at the pendant, stating out loud, "That is not an answer, Kuronue."

Kuronue chuckled, _'Of course it is, Kuranai Bara, did you doubt that she would?'_

Kurama pulled back just far enough to look into Keiko's eyes. "You concented?" Was all he asked.

Keiko nodded wordlessly, a smile widening on her lips.

Kurama, hearing Kuronue's smug chuckle, started chuckling himself, crushing her to his chest.

Kuronue, being blinded, and smushed between the two asked, _'Can we do this when I have a body?'_ Bringing blushes to both their cheeks.

It was at that moment that Hiei and Yusuke rounded the courner to the sight of a brightly blushing Kurama and Keiko, wrapped in each other's arms. Yusuke's jaw dropped. Hiei was prepared to restrain his friend as best he could, knowing Yusuke's temper.

"What the fuck?! Get away from my girl, Kurama!"

At the sound, Kurama quickly released Keiko, thrusting her behind him in an age old gesture of protection.

Hiei simply took in the situation and suggested that they move into the apartment.

They entered, Keiko retreating to the bedroom to actually get dressed, having thrown on her nightgown earlier. Keiko removed the pendant lovingly, the gesture not going unnoticed by Yusuke, before handing it over to Kurama, so that Kuronue could be in on the whole situation.

"All right, Kurama, spill it. Tell me what the hell's going on here?"

Kurama held the pendant up wordlessly, letting Yusuke get a good look at it.

Yusuke lifted an eyebrow as he stared in bewilderment at the pendant. He was about to ask what Kurama was doing when he noticed a flicker in the stone setting before a figure appeared in the center. The figure, he realized, bore a striking resemblance to the figure that Kurama had fought during the Yakumo incident. "Is that who I think it is?"

Kurama sighed, "Yusuke, meet Kuronue. Kuronue, meet Yusuke."

Kuronue sighed resignedly as he projected his voice, including Yusuke, _'Oh, joy. Well, hello, Yusuke. Youko, I still think he's wrong for our meikin. Of course, that's beside the point as she is now **ours**.'_

"What?!?" Yusuke yelled.

Kurama winced at the shrillness of Yusuke's voice. "Yusuke, please, calm down. It's not as bad as you think."

"No," Yusuke stated, "It's worse."

Kurama shrugged. "Really, Yusuke, you are overreacting to the situation. Now, _sit down_!" He told Yusuke in no uncertain terms with the gold apparent in his eyes.

Yusuke plopped down on the couch and said, "What gives?"

Kuronue grimly added, _'Well, he does have a brain!'_

"Kuronue, you're not helping at the moment." Kurama replied.

_'Sorry, but neither is Yusuke.'_ Kuronue shot back before adding petulantly, _'Where's Keiko?'_

"Hey! Don't talk about Keiko!"

Before Kurama could say anything, Kuronue broke in again, _'Why not? She's **my** mate!'_

"Wait a minute! I thought Hiei said that Kurama was your mate?" Yusuke asked, confused.

At this point, Kurama sent a pointed glare towards Hiei. "Excuse me? Then I suppose that Yusuke also knows about you and Mukuro?"

Hiei sweatdropped. "Fox, I had to tell him something. And yes, I did tell him about my mate as well. However, I did not tell you."

It was now Kurama's turn to sweatdrop. "The change in your ki gave you away."

"Hn."

"Riiiiight. Hello, people? Feeling left out here! How about we get back to Keiko and this mating stuff. And what the hell do you mean, she belongs to you?" Yusuke asked.

Kuronue looked out of the pendant. _'For what it's worth, she does. Belong to me, that is. Well, me and Kurama, since he's my mate, too.'_

Yusuke sent Kurama a betrayed look, "What?"

Kurama had the grace to look embarrassed. "I felt the transfer of youki, Yusuke. If you look closely within my own, you will see traces of the same. Not my own, but Kuronue's."

Yusuke did as Kurama said, focusing his concentration on the human body of Kurama. He immediately recognized the kitsune's aura, but upon further examination he felt the traces of a foreign youki that he had never bothered noticing before. Yusuke, taken aback by this discovery, looked questioningly into the somber eyes of Kurama.

Kurama nodded, "You noticed it. This is the way that a demon marks their mate. It ties them together. If you examine Hiei's aura, you will find the same. However, the current topic of discussion is Keiko, and Kuronue. I think that we should wait for Keiko before discussing her as if she was not here."

Keiko reentered the room a few moments later, noticing that the tension in the room had been subdued somewhat, however, she noticed the tick in Yusuke's jaw, signifying his impatience. Keiko nervously made her way back to Kurama's side, hoping her action would not set Yusuke off, but feeling much more at ease around the kitsune at this point.

Kurama returned Kuronue's pendant to her, while subconsciously placing an arm around her shoulders.

Yusuke's eyes had tracked Keiko from the moment she had exited the bedroom. He searched her aura, curious as to what he would find and smothered a moan of disappointment when indeed he sensed the youki presence in her body. It was the same as he had sensed in Kurama and finally accepted what the kitsune had said was true. However, he did not sense any of Kurama's youki in Keiko and so turned a questioning look on the red-head, "Wait a minute! I thought Kuronue said that she belongs to both of you. I only sense his aura, not yours, Kurama. How do you explain that?"

"Quite easily, actually, Yusuke." Kurama started, only to be interrupted by a tempermental fire demon.

"Because, with Kuronue's energy as it is, Kurama's bond will actually need to be reinforced." Hiei snorted.

Kurama wrapped his arm tighter around Keiko's shoulder. "Actually, Yusuke, seeing as Kuronue and I are already mates, and he and Keiko are now mated, it is only a matter of time before I, myself shall be mating Keiko." He added with a golden eyed stare at Yusuke.

Keiko blushed at that, whether it was embarrassment of Kurama's declaration that he would be mating with her or frustration at Yusuke's thickheadedness could not be discerned, especially with Yusuke's following exclamation of, "Over my dead body!"

There was a nice pregnant pause in which Hiei could not predict whether Keiko would be the one to strike Yusuke down with one of her infamous slaps or if Kurama would beat her to the punch and simply use his rose whip to do the job. Of course there was the possibility that Kuronue himself could step in, possessing one of their bodies and dismembering the detective on the spot. Hiei surveyed the scene and began to wonder if either the situation could be diffused, or if this could indeed get worse. Just as he was completing that thought, there came a knock that drew all eyes to the front door of the apartment.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Kuronue's Pendant**

**- Chapter 7 -**

Kagome was mad.

No, strike that, she was beyond mad. She was more bordering on pissed than anything else and all because of one thickheaded inu hanyou. InuYasha had yelled at her. Again. Resulting in a pissed off miko. Of course, she'd had to sit him. _Again._ This time, not even his brother had blamed her for doing so. He had yelled at her for confronting Kuronue who, granted, was an unknown youkai. But really, who could blame her for being worried for a young girl her own age? Obviously, Inuyasha could _and_ had. In circumspect, she supposed her confession to the fact hadn't helped coming on the heels of that really strange encounter with that youkai thief who hadn't really wanted to fight. It had been strange in more ways than one because aside from the nearly nonexistent interest in the Shikon no Tama, there had been an oddly familiar aura coming from him. It was vague, but she could still tell.

All in all, Kagome had come to the basic conclusion that her entire week had sucked. Finally, she'd had to tell InuYasha that she was going home and to not follow her. She had the strong desire to investigate this strange youkai pendant thing, not to mention wanting to vent to her new friend and had stormed over to the apartment building Keiko had indicated as hers the moment she was through the well. Relying on her miko powers to sense the youki within the pendant, Kagome zeroed in on the right apartment, only to gasp upon finding, not one source of youki, but four.

_'Crap!'_ she thought to herself.

She knocked on the door, hoping that she wouldn't get blasted to oblivion. Kuronue had seemed more or less harmless, unless you messed with Keiko. Of the other three sources, the only thing she could sense was one seemed well and truly blazing, enough to rival either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru, and the other two… she paused. One seemed like he could if he wanted to, and the other puzzled her. She could have sworn she had sensed that youki before, but where? Having no answer, she knocked again, trying the knob and calling out, "Keiko? Keiko, it's Kagome!"

Within the apartment, Kagome felt it when the enraged aura seemed to quell at the sound of her voice.

Keiko gasped. "Oh, no." she whispered, casting a worried glance at Kuronue's pendant then Kurama and finally around to Yusuke and Hiei.

Kuronue greeted the voice with elation. _'It's the miko! Oh, glory be! Meikin, may I? I think we need a little help here.'_

Keiko was unsure if letting a miko into a room full of demons, and one who was irritated at that, was such a good idea, but they definitely needed someone neutral to calm down the situation. With a silent nod, Keiko allowed Kuronue to take possession of her.

Kuronue found taking possession of her even easier now that she was mated to him. He silently wondered about Kurama's demon form. His human form he had issues with, but the other form had been his mate in every sense of the word. He went over to the door, his own swaggering gate looking odd on the diminutive human woman to the others in the room, all of whom had mixed feelings about this situation.

Kurama knew that Kuronue could take possession of him, but this was something new. His heart ached watching that oh-so-familiar swagger across the room and it only redoubled his resolve to find a way to bring his mate back to him, to them both.

Hiei simply watched, reserving his own judgment.

Yusuke, whose temper had settled when he sensed the energy on the other side of the door, felt his anger rising again at the sight of Keiko being used. "Kei-" Only to be silenced by Hiei. He looked quizzically down at the demon.

"She consented first. He asked, she accepted. It is obvious that Kuronue knows the miko." He said in a low voice even as the Kuronue possessed Keiko opened the door.

"Please, come in, Miko." Kuronue offered.

Kagome looked up with a small trickle of mirth in her eyes. "Well, at least you're not threatening me, this time." She came in and noted the fire youkai and the human looking youkai which she didn't know enough to place and the, was that a kitsune aura around the redhead?

Kuronue closed the door behind him before things got worse, which he knew would happen.

"Who the hell is this?" Yusuke demanded to know. He was beginning to tire of the new events unfolding before his eyes. "And I want you out of Keiko now, bat boy!" he seethed, throwing a glare at Keiko, knowing it was Kuronue controlling her body.

Kuronue threw a glare at Yusuke and would have thrown more, except that this wasn't the Makai, a fact that he had to constantly remind himself of. "Excuse me, but I will leave Keiko's body under one of two situations. I will not hurt her; if she gets too exhausted to do this, I will leave, otherwise, Keiko herself can always throw me out. We may be mates; however, she is the one with a body, not I."

Kurama shifted, "Kuronue, I am also available." he instantly offered.

Kuronue smiled at him, "I know, however since this morning, Keiko's slightly easier and the pull isn't as strong. Maybe later you and I-?" he trailed off with his suggestive question, leaving Kurama to turn beet red and glare at his mate.

Kagome cleared her throat, "Look, I don't know what I interrupted here, and frankly, I'm not sure I should care. But, I do know that the last time that we met, Kuronue nearly wanted to slit my throat and now he's jumping on my presence like it's a life saver."

"Not slit your throat." Kuronue insisted. "You're a little too pretty to do something that cruel to. I merely wanted you to go away."

_'Kuronue!'_ Keiko gasped mentally as Kuronue's words left her lips. It wasn't just the flirting comment, but also the fact that it was basically _her_ voicing them. That, along with the obvious, bothered her.

Kuronue mentally cursed himself, so used to Kurama and himself teasing others outside of their own unit that he didn't think how it would sound to poor Keiko, who was not used to the casual flirting. _'Meikin, love, I would never stray from yourself, or Kurama, especially now that we are complete. Please, think nothing of idle flirting?'_

Keiko's ruffled feathers were soothed by Kuronue's reassurance and he followed it up with a mental brush of his lips against hers.

_'Kuronue,'_ Keiko mentally urged as she felt the sensations that had washed over her the first time Kuronue borrowed her body began to rise. _'I don't really think this is the place for this. Yusuke's sense of smell is very acute and he's already pissed off as it is. The last thing he needs to smell now is... um... well...'_ she trailed off, hoping her mate got the idea.

Kuronue nodded. _'Very well, Keiko, however, can you give my pendant to Kurama? It might help keep me out for a while.'_ Kuronue withdrew into his pendant as he allowed Keiko to control herself once again.

Keiko removed the pendant and handed it over to Kurama, who was quick to place it around his own neck. Casting a look around her apartment, Keiko then came to the conclusion that a lot of explaining was in order. For both Yusuke _and_ Kagome.

Kurama swiftly came to the same conclusion. He sighed, not looking forward to that one little bit. He remembered this miko from somewhere, only to see her looking at him with the same curious expression. A sudden flashback caused him to grin in a very youko-ish expression. "See something interesting, miko?" It was the exact same thing he had said when she tracked him down carrying that jewel shard, he remembered.

Kagome's brows furrowed as the words spoke struck a chord in her memory and a sense of déjà vu overwhelmed her. That strange silver kitsune had said that exact same thing to her! Even in that expression! She stared at him for a moment in shock, then cleared her throat and gave him a defiant look, "A curiosity, nothing more."

Kurama's grin widened at her response. Keiko watched the interaction between the two with a good deal of curiosity as well as a hint of jealousy. Yusuke was watching them as well, his eyes staying on the newly arrived miko than on the red head and wondering who she was and why she was here. Hiei stood by himself, off to the side. It was not his place to interfere, but he would remain in case he was needed if things got out of hand. Although, with this new arrival, he couldn't really see that happening right now.

Kurama hadn't had this much fun since he'd played along with the prank Kuwabara had pulled on Yusuke to make him believe that Keiko really had died. "Curiosity? If I recall correctly, curiosity's killed more than the cat. Aren't you the same miko that tracked me down after I stole that jewel shard?"

"I might be," Kagome hedged, "If you are the same kitsune who gave me back that jewel shard with no hassle."

Kurama chuckled at her. "I am." He sobered as the implications hit him, "There is a story here, however. My lifespan explains how I am here, but it doesn't explain your presence. I think we need to sit down sometime and have a very long talk."

Kuronue asked, _'You mean this is the miko that apprehended you with that hanyou and the inu youkai?'_

Kurama nodded. "I told you about that, didn't I?"

At this point, Yusuke was nearing the end of his very short temper. "Enough already! I want some explanations now, and Kurama, you had better have some good ones or else you're gonna find that rose whip of yours somewhere that it isn't supposed to be!"

Kurama turned narrowed eyes showing a hint of gold to Yusuke. "I don't think you want to threaten me, Yusuke."

Hiei would be the last to admit it, but he almost felt like rolling his eyes. Threatening Kurama was very bad for one's health and it didn't matter who you were. "I think some explanations would be good at this point. We know that Keiko is mated to Kuronue and that Kurama is also mated to Kuronue. However, we have yet to discern the link to Kurama and Keiko. The link between the miko and you, Kurama, can be explored at a later date. Right now, I think needs to focus on you, Kuronue and Keiko."

Despite Hiei's reasonable words, Yusuke was on the verge of tearing into Kurama again, simply because he felt it a challenge from the kitsune. His step forward, however, was deterred by a placating hand placed on his forearm. He looked down in surprise, following the length of arm up to the owner of the hand. Kagome.

Though his eyes narrowed, Yusuke couldn't help but feel all of his anger and frustration dimming slightly.

"The fire youkai's right. I think we all need to sit down and talk this through. You are wanting answers, right?"

Yusuke nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, answers would be a good thing right now."

Kurama heard the somewhat calmer tone of Yusuke and looked at Kagome in respect. It was never easy around Yusuke, and less so when he was well and truly pissed. "Which questions did you want answers to, Yusuke?" he asked quietly.

Yusuke's ire flared up again just a bit. "Well, for one, how the hell can Kuronue be mated to you _and_ Keiko at the same time? It just doesn't make any sense, and aren't you put off by it in the least, Kurama? I mean, you were mated with Kuronue in the past, how can you be attracted and want to mate with Keiko now?"

Kurama resisted the urge to smile. Those two questions just proved how naive Yusuke really was as a demon. "As to how we can be both mated to each other and to Keiko? That is a very long, complex question that would result in us standing here for a very long time. Please accept that it can, and has happened, but very rarely." Now Kurama did smile, not a smirk, but an honest, open smile. "Yusuke, did it ever occur to you that most demons are bi-sexual?"

Yusuke's eyes widened to an almost comical degree. "Uh… well, yeah, I guess so. I just never thought of it in terms of demons I _knew_." he stuttered.

Kurama felt almost like chuckling, and if the situation hadn't been so serious, he would have given into the urge, "Yes, Yusuke, I am. I do not advertise the fact here in the Ningenkai because admitting that you are bi-sexual is only slightly better than admitting that you are gay. To avoid the situation entirely, I avoided dating and sexual situations entirely." He took a deep breath as Yusuke seemed to be calming down, however that temper of his seemed ready to flare once again at the least provocation. "Did you have any other questions?"

With the two of the three main questions that had been niggling at his mind answered, despite the fact that they didn't sit well with him, Yusuke directed the remaining one in Keiko's direction. "Kurama said that you consented to all this. Did you, Keiko? And if so, then what about us?" The last part was spoken in a weak, hurt tone as the expression on his face helped convey his disappointment.

Keiko regretted hurting Yusuke. He was still a friend, after all. Just because she didn't want more from him was irrelevant. She still was hurting a friend. She looked around, some of this would have to be out in the open, but she didn't really want an audience for breaking up with him. She took courage from Kurama, and Kuronue's presence.

"I did consent to mating with Kuronue, Yusuke. As far as us goes . . ." Her voice trailed off, wondering how she could put this. She had felt some attraction, but never the kind he really wanted. "Yusuke, there were always boundaries that I set, and until you tried crossing them and shattered my trust . . ."

Her voice trailed off again, knowing she could never say what she really wanted to say. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen, Yusuke?" It wasn't quite as private as the bedroom, but since the only other rooms with doors in the one-bedroom apartment were the bedroom and the bathroom, she wanted to be at least out of sight of the others.

Yusuke nodded, allowing Keiko to lead him into the kitchen with a sense of trepidation weighing on his heart.

Keiko paused in the kitchen, knowing the others could hear them perfectly well, especially with the demon enhanced hearing, but knowing that there was no help for it. She turned to face Yusuke, taking a deep breath she opened her mouth and began, "Yusuke, we've always been friends and you've never hidden the fact that you want more from me. I discouraged you a time or two, but never terribly seriously, except for that time that you announced that you were leaving for the Makai. I never told you that I'd wait for you; I mean I needed time to adjust to what you were. When you came back, you carried on as if nothing had changed, but it had."

Keiko looked into the chocolate eyes that she knew so well. "You need time to accept that as well. You need to find someone who can make you happy as you are, and I am not the person who can do that for you. I only hope that someday we can be friends again. Good-bye, Yusuke. Promise me that you'll find that someone, okay?" She fled the kitchen without waiting for his reply, unable to watch as those eyes fill with hurt and was caught in Kurama's strong arms. She collapsed against his chest, trying her best to hold back the sobs that threatened to burst free.

There was a moment of silence in the apartment before a loud BANG issued from the kitchen before Yusuke stormed out. Not bothering to look anyone in the eye, he strode across the living room and yanked open the apartment door before slamming it shut behind him; the force used nearly breaking it from its hinges. The remaining occupants of the apartment were left behind; two staring at the nearly broken door as the others turned their efforts to comforting the now freely sobbing girl in their arms.

Kurama let her sob against him, gently running his hand down her back and making nonsense noises. Neither he, nor Kuronue had ever had quite this type of situation to deal with. He relaxed when he felt Kuronue's tentative reaching to take over, gladly retreating.

Kuronue pulled her closer. "Keiko, Meikin, you could not have done other than you just did."

Keiko snuggled closer to Kurama's body but instinctively knew that it was the dark haired youkai that held her. "I know, Kuronue, it's just hard is all. I knew it would be, but it had to be done. But does it have to _hurt_ so much?"

Kuronue nodded regretfully, wishing he could spare her from this pain. "Unfortunately, Meikin, it does. It proves just how wonderful of a person you are as well as a testament to how strong of a friendship that you and he had. Kurama would agree with me, too."

_'Indeed,'_ the mental voice of Kurama filled Keiko's head, soothing her even more with its silky tone. _'But Keiko, you must keep in mind that this had to be done in order for you both to move forward with your lives. It may hurt now, but in the end, you will both be a lot happier.'_

Hiei's sharp eyes had missed nothing, from the beginning of the whole confrontation, to the calming of Yusuke via Kagome's touch through to the dramatic end. He was starting to get almost embarrassed about this display of emotions between mates, however. Mukuro and he kept their own relationship behind closed doors, even though the retainers knew about it perfectly well. There was nothing that could be done about the transfer of youki, but their professional relationship had not altered. He looked over at Kagome, who seemed equally off balance.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh, not really intending to be present for such an awkward moment, and said, "Um, yeah, if you guys don't need me right now, I guess I'd better get going. I'll be back later though to check up on you, Keiko, if that's okay. Though you do seem to be in good hands at the moment."

"Hn," Hiei followed up, "She is where she belongs, in the arms of her mates. Perhaps you and I should find Yusuke? It would appear that your touch has a somewhat calming effect on him."

Kagome blinked, having not gotten that impression initially, but now that she thought about it, the hostile demon's aura had dimmed significantly when she'd grabbed his arm. Strange. "I guess so…" she finally agreed, nodding her assent before following the shorter figure out the door, leaving behind the embracing couple, leaving them unaware of their exit.

Hiei felt like smirking at how thoroughly the three were wrapped up in each other, but settled on a smile instead. Fortunately the door hadn't been broken by Yusuke's forceful slamming, he thought as he closed the door behind them. "The biggest question will be, where did Yusuke go? And how to find him." he told the miko who was walking with him.

Kagome fidgeted a bit, a bit hesitant to show how skillful she was, but she could feel the direction in which Yusuke had gone and knew by the way his aura was blazing that they should find him soon. "His aura went that way." she said softly, pointing in the direction she sensed him the strongest.

Hiei nodded his agreement. "Shall we do this the quick way, or the slow way?"

Kagome blinked, "Quick way?"

"I can carry you while we both search for Yusuke's aura."

Kagome sighed. "The quick way. It wouldn't be the first time."

Hiei heard the resignation in her voice. "We do not have to, if you are not comfortable with it."

"Nah, it's okay." She proceeded to let the dark haired demon sweep her up into his arms with little difficulty despite the height difference. "Just watch your hands!" she added sharply when his hands slipped a little too high on her thighs for comfort.

This time, Hiei flushed. There was no way he wanted to touch anyone other than his mate in that fashion. He muttered a very brief, and nearly inaudible, apology as he took to the treetops and rooftops, searching for where Yusuke had gone.

TBC…


End file.
